Vampire Family
by FlowerChild23
Summary: What does it mean to be part of a family? Is it the blood you share in your veins or is it something more. Sam and the Frog Brothers learn that there is more to family than the blood in your veins. Family sticks together even if their vampires. Adopted from Aqua-Girl555
1. Chapter 1: Hunters Become The Hunted

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter one: Hunters become the Hunted.

Michael watched the frog brothers as they went through their inspection of looking over all their vampire killing weapons. He wondered if Frog brothers can

really help because they looked pathetic. He asked his little brother, Sam "You sure about these guys?"

Sam smiled "don't worry mike. They know what they're doing"

They slowly moved down into the cave. When they got down to the lounge Alan cursed "Holy Shit! It's like a vampire hotel."

As Alan, Edgar, and Sam gathered in the middle of the room looking around Michael went to wake up Star.

She bolted up from her sleep and yelled "It's a trap!"

The lost boys appeared from all around the cave. Sam and the Frog brothers screamed as they tried to get out their stakes but they dropped them when their

hands started to shake. Before they could grab the stakes each boy was grabbed from behind and restrained. Michael heard his brother cry out and went to

help him however David slammed Michael into a cave wall knocking him out. Star cowered under her covers watching the screen take place. Laddie never

woke up from where he was on his bed.

David took a step toward the self-proclaimed vampire hunters smirking. The other vampires were laughing as David asked "You think you could out smart us

eh?"

All three boys' fears escalated as they felt all their muscles start to freeze. David let out a laugh and said "You would think that a couple of vampire hunters

would know that they can freeze their prey so it doesn't escape. Of course they can still speak."

Edgar started screaming venomously "You won't win, Bloodsucker."

David just smiled and said "I think I already did. Boys, tie them up and set them down on the couch. I have a call to make."

The two vampires did as told after using rubber gloves to unarm the frog brothers. They tied them up and set them on the couch all the while laughing at the

cursing from the three youths.

"Let go of me you bloodsucking bastard!" yelled Edgar. Dwayne just smirked and kept going through Edgar's jacket pulling different items from his pocket.

"Don't touch me you fucking demon!" yelled Alan. Paul smirked and started messing with Alan by poking him and messing with his hair.

Sam kept on saying "Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit." over and over again. Marko laughed as he pulled Sam over to the couch and bound him up.

David closed his eyes and called out in his mind to his creator.

 _"Max."_

 _"What is it, David?"_

 _"You were right. They tried to attack. But they brought two unexpected guests."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Edgar and Alan Frog. The two that run the comic book shop with their aunt and uncle, the two dope smoking hippies."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yah. What should we do with 'em?"_

 _"Well if you don't mind having two extra brothers then give them a drink along with Sam."_

David smiled knowing what he meant " _You got it."_

He opened his eyes and said to Marko "Get the bottle."

Marko smiled and ran off to get it. David went back to where his new brothers were. He smiled at the way they struggled as he sat in the wheelchair. He

observed his soon to be brothers, the Frogs, and figured Edgar was the older one of the brothers but decided to check. "How old are you?"

"Why should we tell you?" asked Edgar before Alan could respond.

"Because I want to know who's older."

Alan answered "I'm 14 and Edgar's 15."

"ALAN!" Edgar elbowed his brother.

"Oh! What's wrong with telling him our age?"

Edgar didn't answer. He just glared at David. David once again smiled thinking to himself 'He _will make a great addition to the family. We need some back up_

 _leader material_.'

Marko came in with the 'wine'. He jumped into a chair tossing the 'wine' to David. He caught it ignoring the fear that creped into the frog brothers' eyes at

seeing the 'wine'. He opened it and took a drink, savoring the taste. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste knowing that because of this he would live

forever. He slowly turned to the vampire hunters with a sinister smile and said "so who's thirsty?"


	2. Chapter 2: Thirsty anyone?

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter Two: Thirsty anyone?

David slowly rose from his chair and flashed over to where the three boys were tied up.

He put it closer to Edgar _'Better get the older one first._ ' he thought as he said "You must be thirsty. Here have a drink. It tastes like strawberries."

Edgar' faced drained as David came closer to him and closed his mouth shut tight. David gave a sigh and frowned but motioned Paul with his eyes. Paul with

a big smirk walked up behind Edgar and pushed his head onto the back of the couch. He then plugged Edgar's nose until Edgar finally opened his mouth for

air. David poured the liquid down Edgar's throat ignoring his cry of protest. Paul put his hand over Edgar's mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

Alan franticly yelled at his brother saying "Don't swallow! Whatever you do don't swallow!" Dwayne chuckled and said with a cat like smile "Don't worry.

There's enough left for you."

All the color drained from Alan's face at that comment. He shut his mouth as he realized he would suffer the same fate. Sam Looked puzzled for a second

before he realized what the 'wine' was. His eyes grew larger as he realized what his fate was going to be.

Edgar couldn't take it. He wanted to fight back and spit it out but he couldn't with the bloodsucker forcing his mouth shut. He was running out of air and the

only way to get some air was to swallow. So he swallowed the 'wine'. Paul removed his hand from Edgar's mouth to let him breath. Immediately Edgar

started coughing and sucking in much needed air. He felt his head start to feel very heavy and his mind slowly becoming groggy. His eyes started to glaze as

his head began to sway back and forth.

David smirked at Edgar before turning to Alan indicating he was next. Alan tried to hide his head into his shirt but Paul pulled his head out and pulled it back

like he did his brother. By now Edgar had a drunk smile on his face and turned to his brother as he said "Yyyooouu hhaaaave gggooottto tttry iit." He

chuckled.

Alan looked scared shitless at his brother, Edgar almost never chuckled, when he did it was some vampire crack joke. Alan could hold his breath much longer

then Edgar but not forever. When he opened his mouth for air David gave him a bit more than Edgar so he would have to swallow sooner. He tried not to

swallow but he couldn't hold it. The pain from not breathing was horrible. He slowly swallowed. Paul released his head and he started coughing however he

began to feel the effects from the 'wine'. Everything around him started spinning faster and faster until Alan could not handle it anymore and fainted.

Sam's eyes went wider as Alan fainted. His eyes slowly moved to the 'wine' and gulped knowing he was next. When David brought the bottle next to Sam he

said "You don't have to suffocate me! I know it is useless!"

"Usssslllleeessss!" yelled/slurred Edger hissing at the s's.

Sam willingly drank the 'wine'. His face went sour at the taste and he looked ready to barf but he held it down. His eye lids started to lower. He looked tired

before yawning and fell asleep with a peaceful grin on his face.

By now Edger was really acting crazy and was trying to get out of the ropes while trying to sing "I'm singing in the rain."

Paul hit Edger in the back of the head, knocking him out and said "I'm glad they all didn't act like this but the only way to get that way is ta already have had

alcohol in ya' system before drinking the blood."

Marko shrugged his shoulders and said "His Aunt probably offered him some."

David, by now, was out of the room with a smile on his face. He had been thrilled when Max had told him he was getting two new brothers. Who wouldn't?

More pack brothers meant a bigger hunting range as well as keeping other covens away. He couldn't contain his excitement. He was getting FOUR new

brothers! Four! He loved it when he got new brothers. It made him happy to add on to his family.

"Now." he said out loud. "It's time for the hard part."

 _'Getting them to take their first kill_.' he thought grimly.

That was always the trickiest part of the initiation. And, like Laddie, until they are old enough they can't make their first kill. They would be able to grow while

they are still half. If a child is turned into a full vampire at a young age it is harder to control the thirst and could result into the clan being exposed if not

controlled. The child vampire will slowly lose their mind as time goes on. David refused to allow this to happen under his watch.

After getting his emotions under control he walked back in to see Marko reading a Spiderman comic. He frowned. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Marko looked up at him and pointed to Alan "Had it in his pocket."

David rolled his eyes. If the frog brothers or Sam were comic geek's they'd get along with Marko perfectly.

David looked at the clock that was lounged against a pile of random stuff the boys have collected from past victims. "Three hours until sun set. We should

lock them into a room for the day and get some sleep."

David turned to his vampire brothers. "Paul, you take Alan, Dwayne Edgar, and Marko Sam. Make sure they will not be able to get out of the room and can't

use anything to hurt us or themselves. I'll take care of Michael."

David walked over to where Michael was and saw Star holding his head crying. He frowned at her.

"Go back to bed Star. Don't worry. Michael will be here when you wake up"

She slowly looked up at him in anger. He frowned and grabbed her arm yanking her up to her feet.

"Go to bed and don't even think about trying anything or else" he said.

She yanked her arm away and collapsed on the bed crying. Laddie slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her than at David.

David sighed, rubbing his eyes, and said "go back to sleep Laddie" Laddie smiled, yawned and then laid back down to sleep. David grabbed Michael by the

back of his jacket and flung him beside his brother in a discarded room. He stood there looking at Michael, his brother and the frog brothers. David stiffened

when he felt a presence behind him but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"They're locked up for the night" Dwayne said. He walked forward and placed his hand on David's shoulder "Let's get some sleep. They aren't going

anywhere"

Both men smirked at the unconscious half vampires before turning to go back to the sleeping cave to get some much needed rest.

Later...

Lucy was talking with Max.

"So we meeting tomorrow night at your house?" asked Max.

Lucy smiled at him and said "Of course we are. Who said we weren't?"

"Nobody. Just making sure I got the date right. Age is getting to me."

Lucy laughed with Max saying "I know that all too well."

'BANG"

Some punks gathered around the display in front of the store. They moved further into the store laughing and switching the movies around in the sections.

Max frowned at them yelling "Hey. I thought I told you not to come here?"

They rolled their eyes and walked out making as much noise as possible as they went.

Max sighed and said to Lucy "Little punks."

Lucy smiled and said "All they need is a mother. That is one thing all boys need."

Max turned and looked at her with a smile and said "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Max and Lucy went back to their job.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Night

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter Three: Next night

Sam woke up on something soft. He opened his eyes to see he was sleeping on a mattress by his brother. Sam slowly looked around the cave room to see

there was only one way out of the room. It took him a second before he remembered what happen before. He sat up and looked around alarmed. He saw the

Frog brothers on a mattress close to his. Allen was laying on his side sucking his thumb while Edger was laying on his back mumbling something about

vampires. He turned to his brother who was snoring away and shook him saying "Mike. Mikey wake up."

Michael woke up with a start. He looked at Sam. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know where we are?"

Michael stared around him before he realized where he was. Jerking up from where he was laying on the mattress Michael started cursing "Shit! We're in their

lair."

Sam gulped saying "That's what I thought."

Michael turned to his brother "Where's the Frog brothers?"

Sam pointed toward them. Edger, frowning, said "We're not here ya bloodsucker!" he jerked in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. Allen pulled his thumb

from his mouth and mumbled "Stupid, now they know where we are."

Sam and Michael looked at each other and smiled trying not to laugh when they heard someone else laugh at Edgar's stupidity. Both jumped to their feet

turning to face David who was smirking at them. Michael got in front of Sam protectively. David smiled "Too late, Mikey. He's already like you. Along with

them." he nodded toward the Frog brothers.

Michael, face white, turned to look at Sam and asked "Is that true?"

Sam looked down ashamed. He slowly stepped away from Michael and nodded.

Michael looked pissed. He turned to David and yelled "How could you do this to him! He's a child!"

He yelled so loud the Frog brothers woke up. They struggled to untangle themselves from the blankets that were covering them. Finally Edger was able to

stand up and after regaining his composure demanded "What the fuck did you do to us?"

Allen's feet were still caught up in the sheets so he had to hold on to his brother to stand facing David. David smiled a full smile saying four words that sent

chills down their spines "Welcome to the family."

Alan looked confused for a sec before realizing what David meant. His eyebrows shot up on his brow as he asked in a high pitched voice "WHAT?"

David turned and bent down to look Alan in the eyes. He smirked "I said, Welcome to the family."

Michael looked at David as if he had lost his mind.

"Do you mean to say the reason you made me what I am, made us all into monsters, was just so we would become part of your family?"

David smile got bigger "Pretty much yeah. You catch on quick Mikey. Isn't it great? One big happy family"

Edgar was ready to blow a gasket. He jerked away from his brother taking a step closer to the smirking vampire. "Are telling me that becoming blood sucking

murderers is great?" he said. His voice raising higher in volume till he was shouting.

David turned to Edgar turning his smirk into a fake frown and said "When you put it like that it sounds like a bad thing. But when you put it this way." he

moved from where he was and walked toward the frog brothers bending slightly to put an arm around each of their shoulders. David continued "We sleep all

day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. Now that sounds great, doesn't it?" David slowly moved his eyes between the two brothers as a smirk

appeared on his face.

They didn't answer. Edgar frowned and jerked away from David. He walked back over to the Mattress and sat down putting his head in his hands. David's

eyes followed him but he did not go after Edgar. He slowly stood up and shrugged saying "If you have any questions just ask me or one of the guys. Till then

you stay here. The boys will be here so don't even think of trying to sneak out of the cave. I'm going to get the dog."

Sam's eyes widen. "Nanook! Whatever you do don't hurt my dog!"

David rolled his eyes and said "I'm just going to bring him here so you have some company."

He left in a blink of an eye and the door slammed shut.

Michael sat down on the mattress and laid back down on his back with his arm over his eyes. Sam also sat down but put his head in his hands then looked

between Edgar and Alan saying "I'm sorry I got you two into this mess."

Alan sat down beside Sam. Edgar stood up only to lean back against the wall and close his eyes.

Alan said "Don't be sorry. You were scared and worried about your brother. I know how you feel." He turned and looked up at Edgar.

Edgar opened his eyes and looked at Alan. "We both do."

Sam looked between the two confused. "How?"

Edgar stood up and started pacing between two mattresses. HE looked at Sam and said:

"You think we just read about vampires in some comic and immediately believed? No. It started when I was four and Alan was three. Back then our parents

were alive. The two hippies at the shop are our Aunt and uncle. Our mom was a clothes designer and dad was a stay at home dad. Now and then he would

get a book he wrote published to get some extra money. One day when dad came home late from a conference with the company that publishes his books he

looked like a zombie and just went to bed. That's when the strange behaver happen. First he started to sleep all day but was awake all night. He started to

smell bad. His nails got unusually long and he started wearing sunglasses in the house. One day when I was helping Alan put some blocks away before

getting ready for bed dad came in and told us to go to our room immediately. He was going to have a talk with mom. We went upstairs not even thinking

twice about it. We shared a room so when we heard mom scream Alan came running to me."

Michael removed his hand from over his eyes and turned his head to look at Edgar.

Alan continued "I was scared stiff so I grabbed on to Edgar. As he said I was only three. Edgar went to the door and listened carefully for footsteps. We

crawled under the bed when we heard them. Dad came in and said we needed to talk. Edgar crawled out first and got between me and dad. Seeing mom on

the couch unconscious is when I screamed and asked what happen to mom. Dad just gave us a cold stare then his eyes turned red. Mom suddenly jumped

off the couch and stood by dad. Both had the vamp out face. Edgar pulled me behind him to protect me from them."

Michael sat up and stared at Edgar with wide eyes.

Edgar slowly leaned against the wall staring at his shoes before continuing "I grabbed the first thing I touched, a wooden pirate sword that belonged to Alan

at the time, and stabbed dad first. He blew up into a million bloodsucker pieces. We all screamed when that happened. I grabbed Alan's hand and we ran into

the kitchen while mom chased us from behind. I grabbed a knife mom was using to chop vegetables for dinner that night and stabbed mom with it. Later we

dialed 911 saying somebody killed our parents. I knew nobody would believe that they had turned into vampires and would think we were delusional for

killing our own parents."

Edgar stopped talking. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand rubbing his eyes. Alan got up and placed his hand on Edgar's shoulder giving it a squeeze. He

turned around to Sam and Michael.

"After the police sent us to our aunt and uncle's comic shop we found the vampire magazines. We've read 'em almost a hundred times. That is when we

decided to hunt down the thing that turned our dad. Edgar wishes he knew which one turned our father so he can get revenge but we still don't know.

Probably never will."

Sam and Michael took a good look at the Frog brothers. Not the outside but the inside. Two young boys traumatized when they had the stake their own

parents. Now they were on their way to become the very things that they hunted and there was no way out.


	4. Chapter 4: MTV anyone?

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter Four: MTV anyone?

Things were quit for most of the time the boys were held in the cave. Each deep in their own thoughts over what occurred tonight and what their future

would hold.

The door suddenly opened and Star came in followed by Laddie.

"Star!" Michael got up and went to hug her.

"Michael!" Star jumped into Michael's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laddie wrinkled his nose at the display and walked over sitting on the

mattress by Alan. Edgar, Allan, and Sam all turned glancing at Laddie before turning to face the two older teens.

Once they had hugged Michael put Star back on her feet. Star took a step back. She raised her eyes and said "I'm so sorry this has happened to you and

your brother."

She was flustered over their fate.

When she saw the frog brothers her eyes widened. She looked at Michael and asked "Who are they?"

Edgar scowled "We're the Frog brothers. I'm Edgar and this is Alan."

He pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to star.

"Vampire hunters?" She looked at them with confusion. They just grunted a yes. She sat on the other mattress and looked at them. "Is that why you came

along?"

They grunted another yes.

"Star, what time is it?" asked Sam.

"It's 1:00 in the morning."

"Shit! moms going to freak!" Sam stood up then remembered David. His face went white and turned toward Michael. "He said he was getting Nanook? What

happens when he meets mom?"

Michael turned to look at Sam and his eyes went wide.

A bark echoed within the cave. Sam ran out the door to where the noise came from yelling "Nanook!"

Everyone followed behind him. Sam stopped at the entrance of the lounge before running to Nanook who started to bark at everyone. Sam dropped on his

knees hugging Nanook. He smiled and yelled "Cool it Nanook!"

He looked up to see David nursing his hand that was bleeding, probably a bite from Nanook.

David frowned and said to Sam "You got a pretty good guard dog there."

Sam smiled "Thanks."

Edgar smirked "Dog knows a bloodsucker when he smells one."

Alan smiled and nodded.

David noticed that the Frog brothers were covered in mud.

"The showers are over there if you need one." Pointing toward the left hand corridor. "Third door on the left."

Alan smiled and said "Thanks." than ran toward where the shower was. Edgar rolled his eyes at his brother's actions then stiffly followed him.

Sam stood up from where he was petting Nanook. He turned toward David and asked "Did you run into our mom?"

"Yeah. She asked where you were and I told her that you were at the Frog brothers' place but you wanted your dog. She understood then she asked where

Michael was and I told her he was hanging with my gang."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Your family."

Michael never took his eyes off of David making sure he didn't do anything funny. David looked at Michael and smirked at him knowing what Michael was

thinking.

Edgar suddenly appeared. He frowned and said "I thought you said the shower was over here?"

David, never removing his eyes from Michael, stated "It is."

"You mean the freezing waterfall?"

David nodded and said "Ignore the cold."

At that Edgar moaned rolling his eyes. "Easy for you to say." mumbles Edgar as he went to tell his brother the news.

David pretended not to hear and said "I also got some comics and movies." He pulled a bag of stuff from behind the couch.

Sam ran up to David grabbing the bag. He started digging through it asking "You got MTV?"

David smirked breaking his eye contact with Michael to turn and look at Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and nodded turning him to where the

T.V. was at.

"Yahoo!" yelled Sam as he ran over, Nanook and Laddie following suit. He turned it on and sat down, Nanook lying beside him. Laddie took a seat on Sam's

other side.

Yells of excitement were heard throughout the cave. Star rolled her eyes and said "The guys are back." She turned and walked over to the bed in the corner

of the lounge and flopped down on the bed.

Marko, Paul, and Dwayne appeared at the top of the lounge with boxes in their arms.

Marko came down first holding a bag of comic, all Spiderman. He saw what Sam was watching and plopped down beside him. Sam was too busy watching

T.V. to notice Nanook whinnying or scooting closer to him. Marko reached behind Sam to ruffle Laddie's hair before turning toward the T.V. All three started

laughing at the contestants on the T.V. show, Remote Control, and debating on who would win the game playing.

Paul and Dwayne came down discussing girls they had seen on the boardwalk. Paul said "Man those red head chicks were hot. We need to hook up with

them. Think man. We'll have fun with the girls than we'll eat 'em" He winked at Dwayne before turning to face the others in the room "I got take out!" He

showed the bag which held Chinese cardboard takeout.

Edgar and Alan appeared and plopped down on the couch by Michael. Their hair was wet and Alan was starting to shiver. Paul grabbed the blanket sitting on

the floor and tossed it to Alan who wrapped the blanket around him. Paul started handing out the food to everyone. Alan got noodles, Sam got rice, Edgar

had shrimp, but Michael shook his head when offered the food. Paul smirked really big and with a laugh turned handing a carton to Laddie.

Sam frowned "what's wrong Michael? Aren't you going to eat? U love Chinese!"

Michael glanced at the carton of rice Sam was holding and his face turned slightly green. He turned away shaking his head "Bad experience."

Paul and Marko burst out in laughter at that statement while David and Dwayne smirked looking at the half vampire.

Sam shrugged before he started eating. Alan was having trouble with the chopsticks and the noodles kept slipping. "Anybody got a fork?"

Edgar sighed and said "Put 'em like this." He moved Alan's hand to where his fingers were supposed to be and showed him how to use them. After several

failed attempts he ate with his fingers slurping the noodles up.

Edgar noticed the Spiderman comics and asked "Where'd you get them?"

Marko smirked and looked up from his food carton.

"Don't worry I paid for them at your store. The guy was cursing about 'no good kids' and 'no respect to your elders'. Don't know why he was in such a bad

mood."

Alan frowned "We normally work there while our Aunt and Uncle smoke away the world around them. One time I remember telling then once that I was going

to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. All they said was 'have a nice time' before lighting another joint." Alan slowly lowered his carton of noodles staring at

his feet.

Marko raised an eyebrow and stood up walking over to where Alan was sitting. He placed his arm around his shoulders and lowered down until he could look

in his eyes. "When you become full you only remember what's worth remembering. Everything else goes by by. I only remember my dead sister and my ten

cats. No parents or friends. Just my sis and some cats. Weird eh?"

Alan looked at him confused "What type of cats?"

"All were either Egyptian or Persian. Named after ten of God's disciples. Sis's Idea. Hoped if we anger God we would get into heaven by treating the cats like

how God's disciples should have been treated. I never believed any of it."

Alan Smiled. "That reminds me I was going to sign up online as a church parson, I think that's what they're called, anyways I wanted to learn how I could

bless water and turn it Holy."

Alan didn't know why he was telling him this but he felt unusually comfortable around Marko. Edgar reached over and hit his brother in the back of the head.

"Ow" Alan exclaimed reaching back and rubbing his head.

Alan turned to look at Edgar who looked like he was ready to kill something or someone…namely Alan. Edgar was red in the face and was scowling at his

brother.

Alan frowned "Bro, chill. What's the worst that could happen now?"

Edgar's face went even redder than it was a minute ago. He didn't answer before getting up angrily, tossing the rest of his Shrimp in the garbage and

stomped down the corridor to the room they woke up in.

Everyone watched this take place as an awkward silence appeared.

Paul whistled and said "Soooo I'm guessing he hasn't gotten used to it yet?"

Alan frowned shaking his head. "He still hasn't, and probably never will. Especially after what happened to mom and dad."

The lost boys and girl frowned. Paul turned to Alan and pointed at him "Explain Little Man"

Alan frowned at the nickname but began explaining the story of his parents death. Paul and Marko shared a look before Marko said "So what you're saying is

your pa got turned then later turned your ma who then went after you?"

Alan raised an eyebrow at Marko. "Well that's the short way of putting it but the thing is that he had to do the staking. I just watched. Half the time though I

had my eyes shut. I barely even remember what happened. I was Three but Edgar remembers it like it was yesterday. He has nightmares every time he goes

to sleep. Sometimes I feel like he is suffering for both himself and me." Alan frowned at that statement.

David frowned at this and slowly got up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

As he was walking to the corridor where Edgar took off he heard Alan say something.

"Good luck." said Alan "You're going to need it."


	5. Chapter 5: How to charm a Frog

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter Five: How to charm a Frog

David grimaced in response to Alan's comment.

He took a deep breath before walking down the corridor toward the room that the frog brothers were held in.

Edgar was on the bed facing away from the door with his arms crossed. David could smell the scent of tears in the air.

Edgar started taking deep breaths. The last thing he would do is let any of those blood suckers see him cry. He was upset about the fate of him and his

brother but he had to be the strong one. He had to come up with a plan and was trying to decide on whether or not to stake himself when he felt a presence

behind him. He stiffened slightly but chose to ignore it hoping they would go away.

David walked over to where Edgar was sitting and stood beside him. He observed the teen boy. Eyes red and cheeks stained with his arms crossed across his

chest Edgar looked older than his age. David could honestly say that there was so much potential there if only David could weld it. "Hay Edgar. Want to talk?"

Edgar didn't answer and frowned harder staring at the wall across from him. David sighed and sat down beside him on the mattress.

David reached up and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. He lit it and took a deep drag of the nicotine. "I know exactly how you feel Edgar. Only

difference you got family and I didn't." David leaned back with one hand on the bed Edgar however didn't budge.

David watched him out of the corner of his eye and sighed "I also had to kill my parents who became vampires, but not just them, my older sister as well.

After I was sent to grandpa's place. I started reading up on vampires. I started to call myself a vampire hunter and I was very cautious of where I went.

Never had any friends though. They thought I was crazy to believe in vampires. The day I did become a vampire I almost staked myself about 19... 20 times.

All were stopped by the one who turned me."

At seeing the interested look on Edgar's face David turned to Edgar with a Frown "Who you don't need to know yet. Anyways after a while I saw it a different

way." David smiled "Now I'm the leader."

Edgar turned and gave David a look of disbelief before quickly turning back toward the wall. The look of anger appeared on Edgar's face and he leaned away

from David. David rolled his eyes and sighed knowing this was going to be harder then he thought. He was almost wondering if this was a good idea until he

heard Edgar ask "Why us. Why my bro and me? Why?"

David tensed when he heard this. _'This could be the chance I need to get him on our side'_

David turned back to Edgar putting on the most innocent face he had. "The original plan was just Michael and Sam but you two were caught in the cross fire.

The rule is 'any human that knows of us is either killed or turned.' And I like the idea of more family."

Edgar frowned at this and turned away again. David took a deep breath before bringing out the trump card that should turn Edgar's mind.

"You know one of the other reasons I chose to turn you instead of kill you is I hoped you could be like a backup leader for when I'm gone."

Edgar was surprised and turned completely toward David. "Really? Why?" He studied David as if to see if he was lying. David smirked behind his hand at this

turn of development. He wiped the smirk off his face when he brought his hand down from his mouth.

David studied Edgar before he said "The way you take command over the situation. It's perfect leader material. Marko and Paul cause trouble when they're

left in charge. Dwayne has no desire to be in a leader position. Michael doesn't think things through enough to be a leader and Star is a hopeless case so no

point in trying to make her into a leader. Sam, Alan, and Laddie are too young for a leadership position."

Edgar was fighting himself so he wouldn't smile in satisfaction and David had to turn away when he caught Edgar's mouth twitch upward. He inwardly

cheered at his achievement.

Edgar didn't even notice the reaction of the vampire beside him. He tried to think of when anyone had ever given him a complement or told him he was great

at anything. He could not. All he could remember is the bad. His Aunt or uncle always called him lazy and rubbing it in his face about THEIR sacrifice in taking

in him and his brother. Teachers called him stupid saying he would not make anything out of himself. Other students thought the frog brothers were weird

and made fun of them. David, using his vampire power, listened into his thoughts and swore that Edgar would know he was appreciated and good at

something.

Edgar turned toward David and said "If anything happens to Alan and you are responsible I won't think twice about doing destroying you and the rest of your

bloodsuckers."

David nodded before saying "same goes to you"

He closed his eyes for a second before standing up. "It's almost time for bed." Edgar slowly rose up and started to the door with David following him. Edgar

just got to the door when Sam ran into him.

Edgar frowned at Sam while Sam offered him an apologetic smile. Sam saw David and turned to him with a serious face "Why can't we leave?"

David smiled and put his arm around Edgar and Sam's shoulders "I have to explain some things first. So let's get everyone together in the lounge and talk."

The three turned and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire education 101

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 6: Vampire education 101

The three walked out into the lounge. David stopped at the end of the corridor and observed his family.

Paul and Marko were in front of the T.V. watching some sitcom and laughing at the show. Sam ran over to where Laddie was playing with Nanook and started

to play with them. Dwayne was teaching Alan how to play chess on a small table set between their chairs. Edgar walked up behind Alan and started giving

him advice. Michael and Star were curled up on the couch cuddling and talking.

' _This is what family is and it can only get better'_

David walked over to his wheelchair. "Almost time to sleep. You all get over here."

Michael and Star sat up. Paul grabbed Sam and Laddie and through them over his shoulder before bouncing over to dump them on the couch before plopping

beside them. Marko laughed before turning off the T.V. and plopped on the fountain. Edgar sat on the arm rest of Alan's chair.

Once everyone was settled David turned toward the frog brothers and Sam "Now first thing first. You three." he pointed at Sam and the frog brothers "Will

not become full vampires yet. You're too young, like Laddie. The unofficial rule of vampires is all vampires must be above the age of 17. Anything older then

that's cool."

All three boys frowned before Alan asked "We still age?"

David smiled at him "Only when your half."

"Why is it no one under 17?" asked Edgar.

David and the other lost boys frowned. "Because once you turn full vampire the thirst becomes almost unbearable if you're underage. The older you are

though the easier it is to control."

David sighed before telling them the rest of the reason why they could not be turned. "The last time a kid became a full vampire he killed his whole town in

one night. He went crazy and could not stop. The leader had to kill him." Paul hissed at that statement making David frown and look at him. David turned

back to the boys "This is mainly because your bodies haven't fully developed so this kind of change is a big strain on you. Your brains are still growing and

the vampire blood makes you go crazy. Get the point?"

All Three nodded their head.

David Smirked "Good. There are also some rules you all need to know. You too Michael. One nobody, And I mean nobody" He turned to the Frog brothers for

this rule "besides the family here is to know what you are. Two avoid the church for obvious reasons."

Alan cut him off and asked "What about garlic?"

Paul and Marko shuddered at that statement. David glanced at them before stating

"Avoid that too. Because our sense of smell is stronger than a normal human it will make you sick. Onions and other strong smelling stuff will do the same.

Three, keep sunglasses on at all times, even when you're half the sun will burn your eyes. And last but not least, Crosses, we can see them just don't touch

them. You'll get blisters. Michael the next stuff doesn't evolve you so you and Star can go."

Michael and Star walked over to the bed in the corner and cuddled on the bed. David watched them walk off before turning back to the three boys. "Till you

become full you can still eat human food. You just have to drink this." HE held up a small root beer bottle.

"Root beer?" asked Sam with a confused look on his face.

David and the lost boys smirked at this.

"No. Every day you will drink the contents in here. Blood. This way you are technically not making your first kill so you won't turn full. Once you turn 18 is

when you get to turn. SO for Edgar it is about three years till he becomes full. For Laddie, he's ten, so eight years. Alan's Four years. How old are you Sam?"

"I'm 14."

"Then, like Alan, you have to wait four years. You guys get it now?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Let me make this clear to you three. There is no escape from this. You have our blood in your system and we will know where you are at all times. We

can read your mind so we will know if you plot to hurt us. If you try there will be consequences. Is that clear?"

David raised an eyebrow looking at them. All three boys gulped before nodding.

David Smirked "Tomorrow you are going home so sleep. Star will wake you when it is time for you to go home. Every night you come here and one of us will

give you each one of these" Held up the bottle again. David noticed the pale look on Sam's face. He walked over, placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and bent

down to look in Sam's eyes "But if you start having trouble controlling it come to one of us we will take care of it." He waited till Sam gave a shaky smile

before nodding and standing up. "Now it's time to sleep."

Laddie ran over to his bed and got under the covers. Sam, Alan, and Edgar started walking to the room they woke up in before Sam froze and turned back to

David.

"Wait, what'd you do to the car? It's my grandpa's."

Paul smirked this wicked smile and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it old buddy." He turned and winked at Marko who instantly smirked.

Sam glanced at David with a nervous face before nodding. Paul whooped before he and Marko took off in the air and flew out of the cave. David and Dwayne

smirked at the look on Sam's face before Dwayne walked over and pushed Sam to where Edgar and Alan were waiting for him.

"Go to sleep kid. The Car will be fine"

Sam sighed before walking over to the frog brothers. They all disappeared down the corridor to get some sleep with Alan and Edgar on one bed and Sam on

the other. Soon it was quite in the cave with only the sound of laughter and the revving of a car floating into the cave.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm a half vampire

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 7: Mom I've become a half vampire

The next day Star went to wake up Sam and the others. When she got there she had to hold in laughter. Sam was halfway off the bed with Nanook sprawled

beside him. Edgar was all spread out and Alan was on top of Edgar cuddling him like a teddy bear.

She turned and called Michael's name. When he saw it he turned and went into the hallway laughing and swearing to never let them live it down.

Star turned, still giggling, and called "Time to get up!"

Sam jumped out of bed and literally fell onto the floor. Edgar jittered and Alan accidently punched Edgar in the face.

"Ow!" Edgar pushed Alan off him onto the floor.

Alan fell on to the ground and frowned at Edgar. "Sorry." He slowly rose up and rubbed his back.

"Someone help, I'm trapped!"

Sam was tangled in his covers. After untangling Sam Star said "We are going out today. Laddie is staying here. Michael and I will escort you. First we will go

to the frog Brother's comic shop. There we will talk with your uncle and Aunt than we will go to Michael's house to meet his mom. We will convince her to let

the frog brothers stay there for a while. It is best if you are all in one place. Later tonight David will drop by."

Edgar opened his mouth to question this plan but star held her hand up "More explanation will be there. Michael went to get the car. Let's go." She turned

and walked out of the room.

Edgar sighed. The three boys fixed their messed up clothes and brushed their hair before getting Nanook.

Edgar frowned when he looked at the dog. "What's wrong with his fur?"

Sam and Alan turned to look at Nanook and frowned. Nanook's fur was slowly turning black at the tips.

Sam stepped forward frowning at Edgar. "What you talking about? He's just dirty. He needs a bath" before reaching down and brushing off Nanook's hair.

They stepped outside and hissed at the bright light. They reached into their pockets and put the sunglasses on that they carried. The sun was a bit brighter

than before they went into the cave for the first time.

The boys frowned as they looked around. They were just a little bit sad that this was going to be one of the last times they were going to be out in the sun.

Then again who wanted to get sunburned?

Edgar looked at his brother for a moment to see his expression. Alan looked like he was thinking. Edgar made a vow in his mind _'No matter what happens to_

 _you, I will be there to protect you and be by your side, I promise you that even if it means I have to be the greatest vampire ever_.'

Edgar frowned and turned facing the sun with a strong face on. Unconsciously Alan and Sam moved to position themselves on both sides of him and faced

out into the sun. They were willing to follow him. If they had looked behind them or used the vampire senses that they were getting they would have realized

they were not alone.

In the shadow of the cave David and the other lost boys stood observing the half vampires.

 _Paul: 'woohoo. This is going to rock. Sleep all day. Party all night man'_

 _Marko: 'Never grow old never die it's going to be fun making them into the perfect vampire brothers'_

 _Dwayne turned to David: 'with the right motivation they could fit in here._

 _David smirked: 'They will fit in perfect here. We won't give them much time to consider on rebelling from us. They are ours now and no one will get in my way to make them ours.'_

David turned and disappeared into the darkness with Paul and Marko following behind him. Dwayne turned and followed but stopped for one last look at the

frog brothers and Emerson kid with one last thought before disappearing into the dark.

' _Welcome to the family boys. One way in and no way out'_


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I

only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

*This chapter is a whole lot darker than the previous chapters. It includes domestic abuse and hints/views of child abuse. Read at your own risk*

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Sam and the Frog brothers made it up to the top of the cliff when they saw the car. Sam thought he was about to die. Grandpa's car was now decorated with different

colors of spray paint on the side of the car. The inside was worse. It looked like someone decided to have a party there. Buds were lying everywhere. The smell of

alcohol was coming from the seats and a pair of fuzzy dice were hanging from the rearview mirror.

Michael was standing by it looking furious. "What the heck happened? Who would have done this?"

Sam felt the color drain from his face as Michael turned toward the three boys. "Can u believe this?"

Alan was laughing but Edgar just smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at Sam. "Wonder who could of done this. Who do you think could have done it Sam?"

Sam glared at Edgar while Michael hissed before turning and kicking the back tire on the car.

Star was standing beside him biting her lip. "It will be ok Michael. It could be worse." She said sheepishly.

He frowned before breathing deep. "Let's get this done with. I'm tired and want to get some sleep"

After arriving at the boardwalk they started walking to the frogs' comic book shop.

Edgar and Alan frowned when they saw the doors were shut and the lights out. They quickly glanced at each other before looking back at the store.

' _This can't be good'_ Edgar thought. He took a deep breath before walking around the building to the back door with the others following him. Edgar reached down and

removed the key from under the welcome mat by the back door. As he went into the store it was very quiet. There was no sign of his aunt or uncle and that scared

Edgar more than anything. He and the others moved further into the store and looked around. Nothing was out of place but there was a tension feeling in the air.

Edgar turned to Michael.

"They're not here so what do we…."

BAM

Edgar went flying as his uncle appeared and hit him across the face. Michael grabbed Alan and Sam and pushed them behind him. Alan's face went white at seeing

his brother on the ground moaning. His Uncle slowly turned toward Alan and took a step forward to him but stopped when he saw Michael.

"Get the H*** out of my way, Boy" the man yelled.

Michael sneered at him and stated "You want to his someone hit me." Michael crossed his arms across his chest and studied the old man. He was old with long gray

and black hair and beard. The man was staring at Michael with so much anger in his beady black eyes.

Michael took a step toward the old man. "Come on old man. See if you can take on someone your own size instead of someone smaller than you." Michael turned and

tilted his head sideways and smirked like he had seen David do so many times.

The men's eyes widened and a look of fear passed across his face before his face changed into one of anger and spit on the ground at Michael's feet before

shouldering past him to go outside. "I don't have time to mess with some punk who thinks he's bigger than his britches. I got to get me some buds." The man turned

and walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Michael and Star hissed as they watched him leave.

Edgar slowly got up with the help of Sam and Alan. He rubbed his hand over where his uncle hit him and hissed at the pain. Star ran over and lifted his head to look

at his face. Edgar's cheek and eye were starting to swell. Star went to run her hand over it but Edgar jerked away from her.

"Get the hell off me" He turned his back on her and the others. He was furious that he had gotten injured by his uncle. That he missed hearing his uncle come down

the stairs. That it was Michael who protected his younger brother from their uncle while he was moaning on the floor. That he had shown weakness in front of the

others. As he was stewing and calling himself every name in the book the stairs creaked.

Everyone turned toward the stairs to see an old woman coming down the stairs. She was skinny with long brown hair. She was wearing a tie-dye dress and a pair of

dark glasses. She slowly pushed her glasses off her face and looked at them all before walking down to where Edgar was. She reached out and turned his face toward

her. She looked at the bruises on his face and frowned. "You boys disappeared for your shift. Where were you?" She directed the question at Alan but she never took

her eyes off of Edgar.

Edgar frowned before answering. "We were out doing stuff" He slowly moved his head away from his aunt. He started to turn away from her before he froze. He

grabbed her hand pushing her sleeve up. There on her skin was a deep dark bruise in the shape of a hand print. He frowned at her but she smiled a sad smile before

turning away from him and sitting at the counter.

She placed her elbows on the counter and lowered her head into the hands. "He's really angry at you boys. You shouldn't have missed your shift. He's gonna punish

you two good for this" The smell of tears filled the shop as she slowly cried for what she knew was going to come.

Michael and Star shared a look before Star walked over to her. "I think it would be a good idea if the frog brothers stay with the emersions for a while. It would let

them be with their friend and away from their uncle"

The woman raised her head and looked at star with a frown. "He would never approve and that would only make him madder. They would be punished worse."

Michael walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We won't let him touch them. At least this way they are safe from his anger"

Alan walked up to his Aunt and tried to smile. "You could come with us. They would protect you too from his fists. You don't have to stay here aunty. Come with us.

Please." Alan's eyes started watering as he begged his aunt to leave with them. To seek shelter.

She turned and ran her hand along his face. "I've been in this life for 26 years Alan. I have lived through his temper and his fists since I married him when I was 17

years old. I will die here in this store but you two don't have too. If there is one thing that people can say about me is that I did right by my sister's boys." She

turned to Michael. "Take them. Take all their stuff and go quickly before he returns. You keep them safe boy. Do what I could not do. I'm putting their life in your

hands."

She turned to Edgar and Alan. "Quickly go up and pack your stuff"

The two boys ran up the stairs to pack as their aunt, Star, Sam and Michael waited down stairs.

When they came back down they saw their aunt waiting by the back door. The others were waiting on the outside keeping a watch for their uncle.

Their aunt turned to them. "Alan this was your father's knife. It has you and your brother's birth stones in the handle. Edgar this was your father's pocket watch.

Here is a picture of your parents and you when you two were young before their death. They would have wanted you to have it." Alan and Edgar slipped the items

into their bags and turned to face their Aunt.

The two boys frowned when their aunt pulled them into a hug. When she pulled back she lowered down to look them in the eye. "You two listen to me and you listen

to me good. You two look out for each other and protect each other. Whatever you do don't look back." She leaned forward and kissed them on the heads before

pushing them toward Star and Michael. "GO. NOW. GET THE Hell OUT OF HERE."

The five half vampires turned and started walking away from their aunt but Alan stopped walking at the end of the alley way. He started to turn to look at his aunt

one last time till he heard this.

"ALAN JAMES FROG DON'T YOU DARE TURN AROUND. YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS PLACE AND YOUR PAST AND FOCUS ON YOUR FUTURE. LIVE FOR BOTH OF US."

A tear ran down his face at his aunt's words before he started walking again disappearing into the day light.

His aunt stood there holding on to the door with tears running down her cheeks. "Please whatever is out there. Protect them and send someone who will look out for

what is best for them."

She slowly turned and walked back into the shop. She prayed this would be the last time she ever saw her nephews at the mercy of her husband's violent temper

ever again. That they would have the freedom that she once had and would never have again. Their fate rested in that boy, Michael and his family, and her fate was

chained to a fate that would only end in pain.

Author's Note:

This was a lot of frog's Uncle bashing but it was important to understand why Edgar is the way he is. Please let me know what you think and if you have ideas let me know. I may or may not use it depending on if I think it will fit into the story. If you have questions let me know as well and I will try to answer by email or answer in the story one way or another. Your review will encourage me to update sooner. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Future Promises

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I

only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 9: Future Promises

The mood leaving the frogs home was depressing. Michael looked at the frog brothers through the rearview mirror. Edgar was frowning with his arms crossed. He

stared at the scenery that went by as if it had done something to offend him. Alan was the opposite. He was staring at his hands with tears running down his face. He

frowned as he remembered what occurred after leaving the Frogs Aunt behind.

FLASHBACK

Michael glanced behind to make sure both frog brothers were following him, Star, and Sam but there was only Edgar there. He stopped, turning toward Edgar.

"Where's Alan?"

Edgar frowned and looked behind him. He started to walk back when Alan ran out from the alley way bumping into Edgar. Tears were trailing down Alan's face. Edgar

reached out and pulled his brother toward him. Alan wrapped his arms around his brother and cried knowing this would be the last time he ever saw his aunt.

Edgar glanced at Michael before saying "Our aunt wasn't as bad as our uncle. She made sure we had food and stuff when she wasn't high. She also helped us after

our uncle 'Punished' us for something he said was wrong. She took the punishments for us if she could. She wasn't a bad woman."

Michael walked up and placed his hand on Edgar and Alan's shoulder. "I know. We have to go"

Alan pulled away from Edgar and nodded his head.

END FLASHBACK

Michael frowned ' _No matter what I will protect them. I promised their aunt. Even if it means going against Star I will make sure they are protected'_

Michael turned on the outskirts of Saint Carla toward the road where his home was.

' _MICHAEL'_

Michael swerved the car as he heard a voice shout his name. Edgar frowned as Star, Alan, and Sam yelped as they were thrown into the side of the car.

"What the hell Bloodsucker? Can't you drive?"

Michael frowned. "Did one of you say my name?"

Sam frowned and leaned forward against Michael's seat. "What ya talking about Mike? No one called your name."

Michael frowned until he heard this. ' _Michael'_

' _David?'_

' _ding ding ding we have a winner ladies and gentlemen. What's going on? I felt a spike in Alan and Edgar's emotions.'_

Michael frowned before filling in David about everything that occurred at the frog brothers' home.

Sam, Edgar, Alan and star jumped when they felt this wave of anger pass through them. They looked at each other before turning their eyes to Michael when they

heard him hiss.

Michael hissed when he felt David's anger at the news about the frogs' Aunt and Uncle. He didn't blame David at all for being angry. He almost vamped on the uncle

when he heard Edgar groan after his uncle hit him. _'What do you want me to do David?'_

' _Make sure your mother will let the frogs stay with you. They don't go back. We'll be there soon.'_

' _Understood. See you soon.'_

Michael sighed as he looked back at the frogs again. He knew life was about to get more interesting.

As they turned into the driveway of the Emerson home he tensed as he saw his uncle standing there in front of the house.

' _Today is just getting better and better'_ he thought. From the look on his grandfather's face he knew he was in a deep hole.

Michael parked the car and slowly got out of the car with the others gathering behind him. His grandfather glanced at the car and then Michael, Star, star, the frog

boys and the bags in their hands.

"Must ha' been some party ya had." He turned to look at the frog brothers "you boys learn the rules of the house from Michael and Sam. Break the rules ya'll help me

with my taxiderman trade." He smirked this crazy grin "Teach ya how to stuff a raccoon." With that said he turned and walked back into the house.

The five half vampires let out a deep breath that they all seemed to be holding before looking at each other and laughing.

Michael smiled at star and the others. Michael wrapped an arm around Star's shoulders and started walking toward the house with the three boys following him.

' _Well that's one person down. Just one person left.'_

Elsewhere

David frowned as he sat in his wheelchair after talking to Michael. _'So the frogs' uncle physically abused them and their aunt."_ A smirk slowly formed on David's face

' _Maybe it's time their uncle learns what a true monster is like'_ he started planning what would be left of this man's future 'by _the time I'm done with him he will wish_

 _he had never been born.'_ David smirked before disappearing back to the darkened tunnel to get some sleep all the while dreaming of the fate of the frog's uncle.

Michael/David ' _This is only the beginning'_

 _Author's Note:_

Sorry guys. This is just a filler in chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though. Please let me know what you think and if you have ideas let me know. I may or may not use it

depending on if I think it will fit into the story. If you have questions let me know as well and I will try to answer by email or answer in the story one way or another.

Your review will encourage me to update sooner. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Mother Dearest

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 10 Mother Dearest

Sam, Star, Michael, Nanook and the frog brothers walked inside the Emerson household. There was the sound of banging in the kitchen. Nanook took off running into the kitchen and jumped up on Lucy Emerson. She laughed and pushed him down

"Get down Nanook. You silly dog. Boys we're eating Breakfast in a few minutes so wash your hands." She turned and walked out of the kitchen whipping her hands on a towel but stopped when she saw Star and the Frog brothers.

"Hello?! What're you all doing here?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Mom this is Star and ya' remember Sam's friends, the Frog brothers."

Alan and Edgar both nodded her while star Smiled sheepishly at her and waved.

Sam and Michael shared a look before turning back to their mom. "Mom we need to talk to you about something" Sam took her hand and pulled her over to a chair.

Michael began pacing back and forth in front of where Lucy was sitting. "Mom you know how your always telling me and Sam that we need to look out for family and that you can't turn back on family" he paused as he waited for his mom to nod her head. "Well…The frog brothers are our family. They are like little brothers to me and I can't turn my back on them when they need us the most. They get along with Sam like they are his older brothers too. "

Michael stopped in front of his mom and sat on the arm of the chair. "I think it would be better for them to remain here with us. The office downstairs can be changed into a bedroom for them. Sam would have his brothers close bye and they would be in a safe environment. They won't cause trouble and we can afford to have them here. Their aunt already agreed and so did grandpa. Mom please let them stay here. If not for me or Sam than for them."

Lucy was shocked to say the least. She knew her boys had been out with friends but had not expected them to bring them home with them or ask to have them stay here. She looked between her two sons before turning to look at the Frog brothers. She tensed as she saw the bruising on the older boy's, _Edgar_ she thought, face. He had his usual scowl on his face with his arms crossed like he was not afraid of anything but when she looked into his eyes she saw the fear behind the tough look he was trying to give off. The younger one, _Alan_ , was a different story. Lucy could see the tear stains on his face and the fear behind his eyes. Unlike his older brother, Alan hadn't learned how to hide his emotions behind a mask. Looking at both of their appearances Lucy could see that both must have lived in a bad environment as their clothes were obviously dirty and that they both needed baths.

Lucy frowned and rubbed her hands over her face. Suddenly she felt two hands appear on her shoulders. "They wouldn't be much trouble Lucy girl" Grandpa smiled at the boys and winked. "Sam could use some mates to be out here and we can afford to have 'em. Be one big happy family. I'll even teach 'em how to stuff a gopher." Grandpa said pointing to the Frog brothers and Sam.

Lucy looked up at her dad before turning her eyes toward the Frog Brothers. She sighed before standing up, walking over to the Frog brothers and hugged them. "Welcome to the Family boys"

Edgar didn't do or say anything but Alan hugged Lucy back with a smile on his face.

Sam smirked and ran up to hug his mom after she released the Frog Brothers. "Thanks mom. Ya' won't regret this."

Lucy just smiled. "You boys wash up while I finish breakfast." Sam and the Frog brothers took off up the stairs. As they were going up Lucy, Star and Michael heard Sam saying "ya'll guys are gonna love it here. Mom's real chill and ya guys can keep as many comics in your room as you want."

Lucy laughed and shook her head before turning to Star. "Are you staying here for Breakfast too dear?"

Star glanced at Michael before nodding her head "yes ma'am"

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on star's face. "Michael show her up to my room so she can use my bathroom to freshen up. Use whatever you need honey and don't be a stranger here. This is your home too. " Lucy reached forward and pulled Star forward into a hug.

Star sniffed and a watery smile appeared "yes ma'am" while Michael stood behind her and smiled. He walked forward and hugged both his mom and Star before backing away from them. He took Star's hand when she backed up to stand by him and lead her to the stairs and up to his mom's bathroom.

Lucy watched them go upstairs and smiled. Her home had just gotten very interesting. She turned toward her father and smiled. "Come on dad. Let's get the food ready"

Lucy and her father walked back into the kitchen.

Upstairs:

Sam, Alan, and Edgar were sitting on Sam's bed. "See guys I told you this would be ok. My mom is really nice."

Edgar sighed "it could be worse. We could be living in bloodsucker hotel."

Alan glanced at his brother before turning to Sam. "It should be interesting living here. We shared a room above the comic store so sharing a room here won't be a problem. If your mom's cooking is as good as it smells it should be great."

Edgar sighed before walking toward the window pulling the curtain aside to look outside but winced at the light.

 _What're we gonna do? Stuck as half vampires with no way out. If we fight back we're in trouble and if we go home we're in trouble. No way out. I swore I'd never let this happen to us so what do I do now._

 **Knock knock knock**

Lucy slipped her head in. "Boys time to eat."

All three boys rose and headed downstairs for a very quiet breakfast.

Later

Alan and Edgar sat on top of Sam's bed while Sam sat on a sleeping bag on the floor. It was now just 10:15 am and all three boys felt like they could drop any minute. Star was leaning against Michael with her eyes closed. She was literally sleeping standing up. Michael rubbed his eyes before turning toward the younger boys.

"You three crash here until sundown. Star and I are sleeping in my room. Don't leave the house or do anything stupid." At this comment Michael looked right at Edgar. Edgar frowned at this but didn't say anything. "You guys will wake up when the sun goes down. David and the boys will be here later tonight with some blood for you guys."

With that statement Michael clicked off the light in the bedroom and he led Star out of the room and onto his bed to sleep the rest of the day away.

The three boys looked at each other before the frog brothers laid down on the bed and Sam curled up on the sleeping bag however all three were fighting sleep and wondering what the future would hold for them.

Sam frowned before sitting up to look at the frog brothers on his bed. "Hey Edgar, what do you think it's going to be like? Being half vampires? Having older vampire brothers?"

Edgar sat up to star at Sam before answering "How should I know? Never exactly had vampire brothers or wanted 'em. We better hope what that bloodsucker said about what was expected better be true. Maybe it would have been better if they had killed us."

Alan frowned at Edgar's words. Alan didn't want to die. He knew that. Yes he was not happy being on the way to being a vampire but maybe it wouldn't be too bad. That Native American guy, Dwayne, he was pretty nice for a bloodsucker. He taught Alan how to play chess and promised to teach him all about his motorcycle so when Alan got older he would know how to fix his own motorcycle. The two blonds, Paul and Marko, were ok if not weird. They were a little loud and told some rude jokes but they didn't seem that bad. David, well David was different. Alan would admit he was a little scared of David but so far he had not done anything to hurt him or his brother for what they were going to do to the bloodsuckers. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to see what the vampires had to offer them.

Sam and Edgar had continued to argue about what the future would hold for them and coming up with some crazy ideas. Sam was sitting up on his knees going on about being superhero vampires.

"Think about it guys. We could come up with Awesome names and dress up with masks and like save people and stuff. SUPER VAMPS TO THE RESCUE" Sam jumped up from the sleeping bag with his hands thrown out in front of him.

Edgar was smirking at Sam and shaking his head. "What the hell would make you think we could be superheroes? Vampires are the bad guys not the good guys. What would we call ourselves? The fang squad? The Vamptastics? Really?"

Alan smirked before jumping up "we could be THE VAMPINATERS." He posed with his fists on his hips and threw his chest out. Sam burst out laughing. "Yeah we'll be THE VAMPINATERS. Taking out crime one human at a time."

 **Bang bang bang**

All three boys jumped at the load noise.

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's too early for this shit **"**

Sam and Alan smirked. "GOOD NIGHT MICHAEL." **Bang** "SHUT UP"

Both boys burst out laughing at Michael's response. Edgar rolled his eyes with a smile before he said "go to sleep. We have an interesting night coming up and we need to be prepared."

All three boys laid back down and soon they were asleep.

Author note:

Sorry guys. this was harder to write as I was going through some stuff with my own family. I hope you guys like it. the last part was the best because I sometimes think people forget that the Frog brothers and Sam are kids. they have their moments where they can and will be kids. if you guys have any questions or suggestions on stuff please let me know. I am open for people's opinions and suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Nightlife Begins

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Lostboyfan8797 – Gland you like the story. I'm a big fan of the lost boys too. I always wondered what would have happened if the Boys had known a head of time about the suspicion of the frog bothers and Sam.

JaliceJelsa4eva – Glad you liked the ending. I was laughing myself as I wrote it. Thought there needed to be a laugh after all the sad stuff.

Guest – sorry it took so long but I will try to get out a chapter a week. Can't promise anything but I will try.

Chapter 11: Nightlife begins

The sun had started going down in Santa Carla. It was too early for the local gang, The Surf Nazis, to start their partying or for the lost children of the boardwalk to

appear. Tourist and locals alike were packing up as quickly as possible to get off the boardwalk before the night people appeared. The day guards for the board walk

were just getting off their shift and the night guards were preparing to go out and pretend to have control over what happened on the boardwalk. Along the beach an

old hippy man walked under the pier cursing his wife and her two brat nephews. He knew he needed to teach both boys a lesson on respect but the oldest boy

needed a lesson he would never forget and he knew just how to do it. He had sold all the items he stole from tourist hotel rooms for this new tool to punish his

nephews. A 9 tails whip. He would go to that house and drag those two out of there and that punk kid with the leather jacket would not stop him this time. He was so

busy complicating on what he was going to do to the youngest that he missed the fact that the sun had finally set.

In the distance the sound of motorcycles could be

heard heading right for the pier. The old man glanced up when four motorcycles stopped in front of him. He frowned as he observed these four bikers. Three were

blond males, one had black hair but all were young. He remembered back in his day when bikers were old men who had been in prison and had committed real

crimes. These four didn't look like they could rob a lemonade stand especially the one with the patched jacket.

One boy stood up and faced the old man. "Hey old man. How about sharing a joint with a good pal?" The boy pulled a joint out of his pocket and held it up for the old

man to see.

The old man frowned while observing the outfit he wore. The boy was over 5'6 feet with bleached blond hair and facial hair. He was dressed in all black: shirt jacket

and pants. It was obvious the boy was a not a tourist but the old man couldn't place where he had seen him at.

The old man walked over and snatched the joint from out of his hand. "Piss off kid. Go back to your mommy and leave the good stuff for the grownups?"

The boy laughed while the others just smirked. "Aww and here I thought we were going to be friends and have a nice little chat. Guess its plan b boys."

The other three smirked as they slowly got off their bikes and started circling the man. He frowned not understanding what was going on as he started getting pushed

to go further under the boardwalk by the three young man.

"What do you think you brats are doing? You better piss off" He kept trying to turn to keep the three men in his line of sight but was failing miserably.

One blond boy started laughing before wrapping his hand around the shoulder of his friend in the odd looking jacket. "We just want to have some fun." The old man

turned to him with a frown.

"Maybe we could use this?" his friend held up the whip with a smirk before bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting his nails.

The man's eyes went wide. "What do you want from me? I'm an old man. I never did anything to you?"

Someone grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up off the ground to the point he was not touching the ground. It was the dark haired boy. "You hurt

something that belongs to the lost boys." He threw the old man on the ground before the last blond boy who continued to sit on his bike while smoking a cigarette.

The old man's eyes went wide as his face lost every drop of color. He started sputtering trying to figure out what the something was. He, like every other person on

the boardwalk knew who the lost boys were and knew not to get on their bad side.

"I...I…I NEVER TOUCHED ANYTHING OF YOURS. I'M INNOCENT." The man pleaded.

The blond leader frowned before stating "You terrorized two little boys and laid your hands on one this morning leaving a bruise on his face. How many times have

you hit those boys? How many times have you hit your wife?" the leader's eyes turned to the whip "Just tonight you had plans to use that whip to rip their skin off

their back until they never fled from you again" He turned his eyes toward the old man. "Now it's your turn to be afraid. You will wish you have never been born by

the time my boys are done with you." He turned his eyes to the three boys who waited for the command. "Take him away"

All three looked at each other before turning their eyes to the old man crackling with evil laughter as the old man grabbed onto the leaders legs while spitting out

apologies and begging for forgiveness. The taller blond and the dark haired boy each grabbed an arm and dragged the old man deeper under the pier as their friend

followed popping the whip in the air with a crack all the while whistling a happy tune.

The leader smirked as he watched his brothers' hand out the old man's punishment. Up on the pier the night life had begun. Children, teens, and adults young or old

wandered over the boardwalk with not a care in the world. No one on the board walk heard the screams and if they did they would think it was someone on one of

the rides. nothing to be concerned about.

The next day a new missing poster would go up. Another face in a sea of endless faces who the world wound never see again.

Author's note:

Sorry it's been so long. I have had a lot of stuff going on. I promise to try and get another chapter up this week. If you have any ideas please let me know and I will

take it under consideration.


	12. Chapter 12: New life begins

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 12: New life begins

The sun had already gone down and outside the quiet nightlife had begun but inside the Emerson house it was the opposite. Yelling and shouting could be heard as

Michael and Edgar argued over what they should do before the vampires showed up.

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING. THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO BREAK AWAY FROM THE VAMPIRES." Edgar threw his hands in the air as he paced in

front of the fire place.

Michael frowned and grabbed Edgar's shoulder "DON'T YOU GET IT. THEY WON WE LOST. GAME OVER. IF WE FIGHT BACK WE DIE. ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO

RISK YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS LIFE TO GO AGAINST THEM AGAIN? YOU ALREADY LOST ONCE OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT"

Edgar pushed Michael away from him.

"BETTER TO DIE THAN BECOME A BLOODSUCKING MONKEY." Edgar's face was as red as an apple. He could not understand what Michael's problem was. Did he

honestly think it was ok to be a bloodsucking money? Edgar was going to put a stop to this one way or another.

Star, Alan, and Sam were all sitting on the couch watching as the fight went back and forth between the two half vampires. They had been arguing since Lucy and

grandpa had left an hour after sundown. Everyone understood why Edgar was so adamant about not turning but they had no clue on how to fix this problem or, in

some people's minds, why should they fix the problem.

Michael took a breath before wiping his hand over his face in frustration. He honestly didn't know what to say to get through to this kid. "I get your upset Edgar but

there is nothing we can do. There is no escape. David made it clear that if we tried anything we would be punished. They will know if you try and plan something. The

risk is not worth the consequences."

"He's right Edgar." All five half vampires jumped in surprise and turned toward the front door where David and the lost boys stood smirking at them.

David raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to the 15 year old half vampire.

"You really don't want to know what punishment I would have planned if you try anything. Trust me on this. For you it would be horrible but for my boys it would be

very entertaining." Marko and Paul started to laugh maniacally as Dwayne rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Edgar couldn't help but gulp and take a step back in slight fear as David focused on him. _'I hate when he stares at me like that. It's downright creepy'_

He turned and plopped in a chair beside where Alan was sitting while clenching his teeth. Now was not the time to fight back.

David frowned, still focusing on Edgar, before turning his attention to the other two youths in the room. "It's time for all the half vampires to feed. Dwayne"

Dwayne walked over and started pulling the bottles of blood from his bag. "bon apatite boys" The look on Sam's face was enough to send Paul and Marko into fits of

laughter as he took the bottle as if it was a snake fixing to bite him.

Dwayne smiled at Sam "Don't think about what you are drinking. Just gulp it down and you'll be good." Sam gave Dwayne a shaky smile before gulping down the

drink.

After Sam, Edgar, and Alan had drank the bottles David turned toward Star and Michael.

Everyone could feel the room get colder as David stalked toward the older half vampires. "Tonight you two are turning. There is no choice. If I have to hold you down

and force the blood into you I will. Games over. Feed tonight or you won't see another night again. AM I CLEAR?!"

Star and Michael obediently nodded their heads as neither wanted to test whether David would follow his threat.

David studied the two before turning toward the three half vampires. "Stand-up" All three looked at each other before rising up as he ordered.

David started walking around them observing their clothes. It was obvious that Sam desperately needed new clothes. He looked like a clown wearing the large jacket

with splotches of colors everywhere, bright green shirt and yellow pants. Alan and Edgar would need new clothes too. The boys dressed in camo gear like some

Rambo wannabes.

' _They are gonna need cloths and good ones at that but first the rules'_

David stalked in front of the boys. "Listen up and listen good. I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen. You are now part of this pack and that means will

listen to me and the others or else. There are rules that you have to follow for your own safety do you understand?"

David watched as both Sam and Alan obediently nodded their head but Edgar frowned.

' _If this bloodsucker thinks he's gonna control me he has lost it!'_

David frowned when he heard Edgar's thought. David stalked right up to him and lowered down until he was looking in Edgar's eyes. "If you can't obey these rules

the result is being made to remain in the cave for a week with no boardwalk visits. The only time you would be allowed out is with me or one of the older boys. Are

we clear Edgar?"

Edgar frowned before he looked in David's Eyes. "Crystal"

David frowned before standing up and continuing on with his speech.

"Rule one: tell no one what you are. If you do we will know, you will be punished and they will die.

Rule Two: Do not leave the Boardwalk unless you tell one of us. We will give you a ride to the cave or here but you are not to be by yourself.

Rule Three: Stay together as a group. Your half vampire so you have a little extra strength compared to what you would have if you were full human but you don't

have the strength a full vampire has.

Rule Four: If you start to feel your throat start burning you come find us immediately. DO NOT WAIT OR BLOW IT OFF. If you can't find us call out in your mind and

we will find you.

Rule Five: If you see anything suspicious or see someone watching you come find us immediately. It's probably nothing but it's better to be safe than sorry.

These are the rules that you three have to follow. You three will remain here in this house until it's time for you to complete the transformation however if your thirst

starts to get out of hand than you will be moved to the cave so we can keep an eye on you. Last thing we need is for mommy dearest to become a midafternoon

snack. Any Questions? No? Good. Let's go. We have a lot to do tonight."

David turned to walk toward the door but Edgar jumped in his way. "What are we doing bloodsucker?"

David smirked at Edgar. "You, Sammy, and Alan are going to go shopping for new clothes with Marko and Paul. Michael and Star are going with me and Dwayne to

get a snack. Is that ok with you Edgar"

Edgar frowned before nodding his head.

David Grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the door ahead of him. "Good now let's go."

The vampires and half vampires slowly walked outside and got on the bikes. As Edgar got onto the back of Paul's Bike he looked at his brother and Sam with a frown.

Alan was on the back of Dwayne's bike and Sam was on Marko's. Both groups were talking up a storm about what was fashionable a.k.a. Sam's mall rat outfit and

what was not.

' _What have we gotten ourselves into"_ was Edgar's last thought as Paul revved his bike and took off with Edgar holding on for dear life.

*Elsewhere*

Max smiled "More wine Lucy"

Lucy smiled at him "um maybe one more glass wouldn't hurt" Max smiled at her and filled her glass.

He had already heard from David about what occurred with the Frog Brother's uncle and was very pleased that they had taken care of that problem.

He reached for his glass and took a sip while watching Lucy observe the view from his patio.

' _All of the pieces are falling in to place. My perfect family will be complete and nothing will stand in my way.'_

However trouble was on its way to Santa Carla. Driving down the interstate was a bright yellow van with the words "PEST CONTROL" on its side. On the outside it

looked like a regular pest control company however in the back sat two men and a woman. The two men had a piece of wood in their hands and were using their

knives to cut away pieces of the wood to a point before passing them to the woman who placed them in a box right beside her. Behind her was a map with

California on it. All over there were major tourist cities with x marks on them however there was one city that was circled in red…Santa Carla….the hunters were

about to become the hunted.

Author's note

Hey I hope you guys and girl's like the story so far. One of my reviewers requested something a while ago and well soon you will get it. I try to use what people offer

so if you don't see your suggestion this time trust me it will be there soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping with Vampires

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I

only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 13: Shopping with two crazy vampires

Edgar could not believe this is what his life has led to. Arguing with a vampire about whether a leather coat was a must have accessory or not. To Edgar it was just a

jacket and any jacket...like his military jacket he had on RIGHT NOW…would be fine however Paul had different ideas.

Paul sighed "look kid. Put on the Jacket. I'm not walkin' around with ya' dressed like that. It's old and has holes on it."

Edgar frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's fine besides your shirt has holes in it an' I don't see you getting a new shirt"

Paul ran his hand over his face. _I'm gonna kill this kid. As stubborn as David is about his cigarettes._ Paul lowered his head down to Edgar's level and with the nicest

smile he could manage stated "Either put this jacket on so we can make sure it fits or I'm taken all your clothes and going to get ya' clothes like what Sam wears.

What ya' think kid? Do you like bright tie dye shirts or maybe shirts with crazy designs?"

Edgar's mouth dropped at that statement. He remembered the outfit Sam had on tonight and knew there was no way he would be caught dead in an outfit like that.

"Tick Tock little buddy. What's your decision gonna be? Jacket or Tie Dye?"

Edgar groaned before yanking his jacket off and pulling on the Leather jacket on.

The jacket was pretty cool. Sure it was leather but it was not bad. It was black with small spikes and small pieces of metal stuck everywhere on the jacket. The spikes

were around the collar, shoulders and wrists of the sleeves and to top it off on the back was a red dragon.

Edgar turned and stared at the mirror with Paul standing behind him adjusting the collar of the jacket.

"See little buddy. Told ya' this jacket was gonna rock. Now go change into these clothes and put your new jacket on an' we'll go get some food."

Paul shoved a pair of jeans, black shirt and boots into the boy's arms before shoving him into a changing room. "Oh and buddy…you got 5 minutes to change or I'll

send Marko in here ta help ya' Trust me kid….He is a lot meaner than I am. Your brother learned that the hard way."

Paul started laughing as he shut the door in Edgar's face.

Edgar frowned before looking down at the clothes Paul gave him. The shirt was a Bon Jovi t-shirt with a Skull wearing a black hat that stated 'Bon Jovi Forever" on it.

The jeans were just a pair of regular blue jeans with a pair of black biker boots.

"Three Minutes"

Edgar sighed before taking the jacket off to change his clothes. _It could be worse. I could be shopping with Marko_ Edgar shuddered in horror. He was lucky. Turns out

Paul was not the crazy lost boy that he played off to be. Marko was much much worse.

Other side of the Store

"What do you mean my clothes are horrible? Everyone is wearing this in Phoenix. It's rad." Sam thought he was going to die. How could Marko hate his outfit? It was

amazing.

Marko frowned while clenching his teeth. _I should have taken the older frog brother. I'm gonna kill this kid._ "That may have been cool in Phoenix but you're not in

Phoenix anymore. You look ridicule and I'm telling you…YOU'RE NOT WEARING THAT OUTFIT OR ANY THING LIKE IT FOR ANOTHER NIGHT. NOW TAKE THESE

CLOTHES AND CHANGE OR SO HELP ME I WILL CHANGE YOU MYSELF."

Sam's eyes went wide before he grabbed the clothes and ran into the changing room slamming the door behind him.

Marko sighed before slumping against the wall by the changing room doors. _What did I do to deserve this punishment? I've been good….well as good as a vampire_

 _could be. This is the pickiest kid I have ever seen about clothes._

Marko turned to where Alan sat with a frown. "Would you stop pouting. I told you if you didn't pull that stupid shirt off I would rip it off. Don't be mad because I did

what I said I would do."

Alan glared at Marko before huffing and looking away.

Alan was annoyed. He honestly didn't think Marko would have done it and what was worse was Sam snickering in the back ground. That was what made him mad. He

felt like a kid getting lectured by a parent though he had to admit the clothes Marko chose were a lot better than his old clothes that his uncle bought him. The jeans

were brand new and the sleeveless shirt was not too bad. The jacket had to be his favorite. Black leather with fringes hanging off the sleeves and shoulders. The back

and shoulders were covered in a zebra print with it running down the front where the jacket zipped up.

Marko frowned even harder. He had forgotten what it was like being 14 trying to act like an adult while really still being a kid.

He walked over and plopped down beside Alan.

"Hey man chill. I'm sorry if I embarrassed ya' in front of Sam but I'm only lookin' out for ya'. You and Edgar need someone to make sure you survive in this world

and teach ya' to be men. As for Sam, well, Michael should have stopped him from wearing outfits like that years ago so it's up to us to correct this mistake. We all

good man?"

Marko stopped talking and let that soak up into the 14 year old's brain.

Alan sighed before nodding at Marko. "Yeah we're good."

Marko smirked before getting up and banging on the changing room with Sam in it.

"Hurry up kid or I'm coming in and trust me you won't like if I have ta' help ya' change."

Alan smirked at Marko. _He's not so bad. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. '_

Sam walked out of the changing room and Alan's mouth dropped. This was definitely not the same Sam that had gone in the dressing room. These new

clothes made him look older than what his mall rat clothes did. Sam was wearing a Guns N Roses T-shirt with a cross on it with skulls on it. The phrase on the bottom

"Appetite for Destruction" was on the bottom of the shirt and at this moment destruction was all that was on Sam's mind especially toward a certain blond biker.

Marko had given Sam a pair of blue jeans with black boots and to top it all off a black leather jacket with gold metal spikes and large golden safety pins all over it. It

was definitely not something that Sam would have chosen but Marko and Alan were, for once, in agreement that this new outfit fit Sam a lot better than his other

clothes.

Marko walked over and started messing with Sam's new jacket when a loud voice called out

"Hey are ya'll almost done? Me and elder frog got the new stuff and are ready for food"

Paul walked over with a reluctant Edgar following behind him. Alan and Edgar looked each other up and down trying to understand what the heck happened that

turned them from amazing camo vampire hunters to gothic biker vampire Halflings.

Marko took a step back and smirked before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling him over to stand by Alan. "Yeah we're ready. Finally got these two

out of that old junk and into something a lot cooler."

Marko observed all three boys before smirking and walking toward the door. He stopped and turned to look at them. "let's go get pizza boys."

Marko, Paul, Sam and Alan started walking toward the hottest pizza place on the boardwalk, Showbiz Pizza Place. Edgar, however, stopped walking and looked

around. He knew someone was staring at him but when he looked around he didn't see anyone suspicions.

 _Maybe I'm just going crazy. I coulda' sworn I felt someone watchen' me._

"Hey bud. What's the hold up? It's time for food. Get over here" Paul's voice carrying over the noise of the crowd around Edgar.

Edgar glanced around one more time before turning and running to catch up with the others.

A woman moved from behind the Ring Toss Booth and watched as the 5 walked down the boardwalk. She looked to be in her mid-20's with a pair of blue jeans on

and a blue guns n roses t-shirt on. A sinister smile appeared on her face as she turned and walked the other way. She moved with the crowd until she found her

friends sitting at a table by the Farris wheel. All three males were faced a different direction observing the crowd around them.

The oldest was facing toward the Farris wheel. He had to be in his early 30's wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of jeans and boots on. He was the most

serious of the group.

The next man had to be in his late 20's. Wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and biker books he looked as if he was bored and not paying attention to his

surroundings as he faced outward toward the beach however his mind was definitely running as he had already counted out how many people were on the beach at

this moment as well as how drunk they were.

The last male looked to be just barely out of teen hood. He faced toward a store called Salty's Serf Shop and was looking a pair of girls with short skirts on that kept

smirking and eyeing him.

She sat in the only open seat remaining at the table facing the direction she came from.

"You're late Rebecca. You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." The older male ran his hand over his bald head while glancing at the woman out of the corner

ofhis eye.

The youngest male smirked before glancing at the woman. "Brother you know how sis is. She sees a mirror she has to stop and look at herself. the fun

house IS in that direction. Plenty of mirrors for sis to look in…OW….Matt. What the hell was that for?"

The boy turned to the other male with a frown. Matt smirked and leaned back into his seat. "Quit whining James. I didn't hit you that hard. Leave your sister alone.

I'm sure she had a good reason for being late….Right sis?" Matt turned to face Rebecca.

She frowned at James before turning toward her eldest brother. "I found them Kaleb. Two vampires and what might be three half vampires. The three half vampires

are nothing but three children…not even 16."

Kaleb turned and faced her. "are you sure?"

Rebecca frowned "yes"

Kaleb leaned back and brought his hands together in front of his face with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Head back to the truck. If what Rebecca says is true than we need to start planning now. There is no way that there are only two full vampires with three half

vampires. There has to be more…at least two or three more. We'll use the half vampires to our advantage and get the upper hand on them."

James smirked and threw his hand in the air "yeah time to kick vampire butt…OW…Really Matt why did you hit me now?"

Matt smirked before shrugging his shoulders.

Kaleb rolled his eyes before standing up "Let's go you three. We have a lot of planning to do and not a lot of time to do it in before the vampires realize we're here"

The other three rose and followed their brother disappearing like ghosts into the Crowd on the boardwalk.

Elsewhere

David frowned and turned away from where Star and Michael were feeding on some idiot surf Nazi and his girlfriend. He faced the boardwalk with a frown.

 _Something's not right._

' _What's wrong David?'_

David turned and faced Dwayne.

' _I'm not sure but something doesn't feel right.'_

Dwayne frowned before turning back toward the boardwalk

' _Whatever it is we will defeat it David'_

David smirked before turning toward the boardwalk again.

' _The boardwalk belongs to the lost boys and no one is going to get in our way.'_

Behind them Star and Michael dropped the bodies of their victims and walked over to where David and Dwayne stood facing the boardwalk. They were prepared to

fight with their new family. No one would get in their way. Not if they had any say in it.

Author's Note

Longest chapter ever. Hope you guys are excited. I have a lot of ideas and hopefully you like it.


	14. Chapter 14:Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own this story line "vampire family" and original characters."

A.K.A. changed the name of one of the hunters from Caleb to Matt.

Chapter 14: Trouble in Paradise

The teen at Showbiz pizza frowned as he put another pizza in front of the lost boys. This had to be the 6th pizza those

two have had but he knew better than to say anything. Cross the lost boys and something bad would happen to you.

Everyone on the boardwalk knew that.

Marko smirked as the teen set another pizza on the table and walked away quickly. _It's good to have all the power._ He

turned his attention toward the frog brothers and Sam.

They were almost done with their pizza and they only had one to share. It was hilarious to watch them eat. Edgar would

jerk bites off while Alan ate like a rabbit taking small bites off. Sam however had to be the funniest one as he cut his

pizza with a fork before eating it. _Who eats pizza with a fork? Really?_

Marko rolled his eyes before grabbing another bite of pizza. He honestly didn't understand why he and Paul were on

babysitting duty but whatever.

 _MARKO_

Marko stopped eating. _David?!_

 _Everything ok over there? Any trouble with the Halflings?_

Marko frowned. _No trouble why? Did you guys have trouble with star and Michael?_

 _No. something's not right though. Hurry up and get them back to the Emerson house._

 _Got it._ Marko frowned and turned toward Paul. Paul was teasing Sam.

"Really man? You're eating pizza with a fork! Man we are gonna have ta fix ya'. Michael has failed at teaching ya

anything." Paul leaned over and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry dude. Big bro Paul will teach ya

how ta be a man and how ta get the ladies."

Sam's face went red as he pushed Paul's arm off him. Alan was snickering beside Sam but he lost all color at Paul's next

statement.

"Don't worry Alan. I'll teach ya froggies too. Don't want ya'll two get left out."

Edgar just rolled his eyes. _Just what I need. Ta learn how to pick up girls from a vampire._

Marko reached over and grabbed Paul's arm. "Ya'll need ta hurry up. Time for the halflings to go back home" Marko

lowered his voice while looking at Paul "and time for the vampires ta take care of business"

Paul frowned _what's going on man?_

Marko frowned watching Sam and the frog brothers eat faster. _David senses trouble._

 _Oh man just when it looked like things were about ta get back ta normal. Can't we ever have a break?_ Paul slammed his

hands on the table making Sam and Alan jump but Edgar just raised an eyebrow.

Marko smirked at this "nope never easy for us. Let's go boys. We gotta get ya home."

Marko and the others walked out to where the bikes were parked to find Dwayne waiting on them. Dwayne was leaning

back on his bike staring up at the stars but looked at them when they approached. He smirked at the new look of the

boys.

"Nice digs boys. You almost look like one of us now."

Edgar frowned looking down at his coat while Alan and Sam smiled. Dwayne noticed Edgar's look and frowned.

"Older frog rides with me. You two clowns take the younger frog and Sam home."

Dwayne turned, climbed on his motorcycle and revved the engine. "Let's go Frog"

Edgar frowned before climbing on behind him.

Dwayne drove out of town but instead of heading to the Emerson home he headed to the light house. He pulled up

beside it and climbed off heading toward the doorway of the light house.

Edgar frowned a minute before getting up to follow him into the lighthouse. "What are we doing here man? Thought we

were supposed to head back to Sam's place?"

Dwayne glanced over his shoulder "had ta talk to ya first. Need ta discuss something?"

Edgar frowned at that statement. _What the hell would he want to talk about with me?_

They reached the top of the light house and Dwayne walked over to the edge and leaned on the rail.

Edgar walked over and stood behind him observing the view before him. Dwayne was facing toward the boardwalk. The

lights were shining so bright in the dark. Dwayne couldn't imagine living anywhere else. This was home.

Edgar turned to face him "why are we here?"

Dwayne sighed before turning to face Edgar. "Did anything happen on the boardwalk? Even the slightest thing is

important."

Edgar frowned before looking down. _Should I tell him about the weird feeling I got?_

Edgar jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head up to the dark haired vampire.

 _I'm your friend Edgar. We are brothers and only way we will survive is to stay together. Even the smallest thing is_

 _important._

Edgar sighed "When we left the clothing store I coulda swore someone was watching us. I looked around but didn't see

anything but I know what I felt. I didn't tell Marko or Paul because I thought it maybe me. I was just jumpy after having

to get a makeover from Paul." Edgar shuddered at that.

Dwayne smirked at that. "Paul is something else but trust me Marko is worse. Come on let's get ya back to the others."

Dwayne turned to walk toward the stairway to go back downstairs when Edgar reached out and grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't my imagination was it? There was someone watching us."

Dwayne frowned before turning and placing a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Yes something or someone is here on the

boardwalk. Not gonna lie to ya Edgar. We're not sure what it is but there is something there so you and the others be

careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Come on it'll be morning soon."

Dwayne and Edgar got on the motorcycle and headed back to the Emerson house.

They had no idea that as they drove plans were being formed.

Elsewhere

In a dark hotel room James, Kaleb and Matt sat around a table with a map of Santa Carla on it. It showed every street

and road in the whole area. The door to the room opened and in walked Rebecca. She walked over to Kaleb.

"I found out about these two and the two vampires but couldn't find out about the other boy. All I know is he is new

around here."

Rebecca put two pictures on the table "These two are Edgar and Alan Frog. Parents are dead. Killed by an unknown

killer. Custody went to their Aunt. Their Aunt and Uncle own the comic book store and are high all the time. Apparently

from gossip their uncle is abusive to them and their aunt. They also have been spouting about vampires being in Santa

Carla for years. No one took them seriously about it. Said they were just crazy"

"The only information I could get about the two vampires were they were part of a group called The Lost Boys"

James snorted at this and his sister grinned at him

"I know right. Anyway there are two other boys, a girl and a kid. They also have added with another older boy who has

been hanging around the woman and the unknown kid. All together that makes 5 adult males, one adult female and 4

kids. They mostly get into fights with rival gangs and anyone else who get in their way."

Kaleb frowned "You didn't get anything else?"

Rebecca frowned and rolled her eyes. "No. No one would talk about it and the only ones who would were drunk or part

of that Surf Nazi group. Not a lot of smart ones in that group but they think the Lost Boys have something to do with all

the missing people. Everyone else is too afraid to be caught talking about them and refused to answer any of my

questions"

Matt reached forward and grabbed the picture of the frog brothers "How do two vampire hating kids go from warning

against them to being one of them?"

Kaleb pushed his chair back "doesn't matter. All that matters now is the frogs are the enemy now and they die with the

vampires. We leave non alive. It's almost dawn. Get some rest. Tonight it's time to start the hunt. The Lost Boys are

about to become extinct."

Author's Note

Sorry it's been a while. Helping plan a camping trip, getting ready for school in the fall, and working on applying for a

new job. It had been hectic. I promise I will try and get something out for you guys and gals after the 4th of July. It will

give me time to plan but if you have any ideas on how the Vampire hunters will capture either the frogs or Sam please

let me know. I am trying to figure out a cool way to do it. TTYL guys.


	15. Chapter 15: On Our Own

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel

Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original

characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

Chapter 15: On Our Own

Cave

David sat smoking in his chair. All he could think about was the danger warnings he was getting from the boardwalk.

Max was no help at all.

 **Begin FLASHBACK**

Max frowned and leaned back in his chair while observing David, Star, and Michael. He couldn't believe they came to his

work for this. He leaned forward and tilted his head while staring at David.

"Really David. Panicking because of some misguided feelings of being in danger. Aren't you a little old for this?" Max

raised an eyebrow while giving David a look. "You have two new members to your family, one you have fought for

months to turn, and three Halflings to manipulate into being loyal to you yet you're whining about a bad feeling you

have. There is no danger here. You should be happy that you finally got what you want."

David frowned while Star hissed at Max. David couldn't believe he wasn't taking this seriously.

"We've been here too long Max. They are already calling this place murder capital of the world. We need to move to a

bigger city until its safe or take the Halflings somewhere they can be protected until we can find the threat and eliminate

it. You've become so comfortable here with your perfect house and job you're not thinking about the danger that is here

now. If these are real hunters, not child hunters like the frogs, that come here we could be in real danger."

Max stood up and his eyes flashed golden red. "Enough. There is no danger here. We are not going anywhere. I WILL

NOT HEAR ANY MORE ON THIS SUBJECT DAVID. Now get out and don't come back unless it's a real emergency"

David clenched his teeth and stared at max with fury before gesturing for Star and Michael to leave. He walked to the

door but stopped to turn toward him

"If anything happens to me, the boys, star, or the Halflings you will pay for this with your life. It's not a threat. It's a

promise."

 **End FLASHBACK.**

David released the smoke from his mouth and glanced over at Star and Michael. Michael was sitting in a chair with Star

in his lap and his arms wrapped around her. Star had her head resting in the crook of Michael's neck. David didn't have

to read their minds to know they were worried about what was going on and about Laddie, Sam, and the Frog

Brothers.

David took a deep breath and turned his eyes toward the stairs where the other lost boys started coming down into the

cave.

 _I will protect my family even if I have to sacrifice Max to do it._

The three lost boys plopped down into chairs around the room and turned to face David.

David turned his eyes toward Dwayne.

Dwayne sat up straighter and glanced at Marko and Paul before turning back to David.

"I dropped Laddie off at the Emerson house before I went to meet Paul, Marko, Sam and the Frog Brothers. Edgar

sensed he was being watched. It was after ya'll left the clothes store. He tried to find out who it was but didn't see

anyone."

David frowned and turned toward Paul and Marko. "How did ya'll miss that?"

Marko frowned and glanced at Paul. "I was fighting with Sam about his wardrobe when we left. He was trying to

convince me to not chunk all his stuff in the garbage. That kid is smart and was trying to outsmart me. I was trying to

keep up with him and use my smarts to destroy his plans on keeping that junk."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck with a reluctant smirk. "I was watching them fight and trying ta make sure Little Frog

wasn't wandering off."

David sighed before leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

"What about Max? What does he say?"

David opened his eyes to look at Marko. "We're on our own. He claims there is no danger"

Paul jumped up and frowned. "How can he say that? Ya've never been wrong when it comes to danger?" Paul turned

and started walking around the fountain spewing anger.

Dwayne frowned at Paul but stated "He's right. You knew there would be trouble when it came to Michael and you had a

bad feeling the day the frogs showed up in the cave before Max warned you about the frog brothers?"

David stood up and faced the others "I know but we're on our own. He won't help us. We'll have to find the threat and

eliminate it as quickly as possible."

David glanced at the doorway of the cave where light was slowly appearing from the rising sun.

"Come on it's time to sleep. We'll move further back into the caves where no human can reach us."

David turned toward Star and Michael "Time for your first day as vampires. Welcome to the Family. Sleep All Day."

Dwayne stood and faced the two new additions to the pack. "Party All Night"

Marko smiled. He pulled Star and Michael up from the chair. "Never grow old. Never Die."

Paul jumped between them and threw an arm around each of their shoulders "its great being a Vampire"

Everyone smirked and David turned walked toward the back wall flying up to a Bon Jovi poster that was hung high up on

the wall. He lifted it up showing a door behind the Poster before turning toward the others.

"Time to sleep boys and girl. We'll be protected here while we sleep. Not even Max knows about this part of the Cave

that me and the boys added on for emergencies like this. We'll be safe here for the day and tonight the hunt begins."

David, Michael and Dwayne smirked while Paul and Marko started howling and cheering. Star wrapped an arm around

Michael's waist and smiled.

David glanced at the cave entrance where the light started to get brighter. "Time to sleep."

He turned and flew into the cave followed by Paul, Marko, Star and Michael with Dwayne following last pulling the poster

down over the door and locking it shut.

The hunt had begun. Who would be the winners in this dangerous game…..Only time will tell?

Authors Note

I realized after reading chapter 14 I never mentioned where Star, Michael and David were. I had to correct that but

didn't feel like editing chapter 14 so this is a filler chapter so you know where they were and where max stands on this

fight. Sorry if anyone likes Max. I honestly never liked the guy and I had him pegged as a vampire from the beginning. I

knew there was something wrong with him from the minute I saw him even after he passed the Frog's vampire tests.


	16. Chapter 16: The game begins

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel

Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original

characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

*Some of the ideas in the arrival of hunters and the captor of the Half Vampires goes to the reviewer Lostboyfan8797

and U R Awesome. U R Awesome gave me the idea of using hunters. Lostboyfan897 messaged me with ideas on what

should happen and I took it into consideration when writing this chapter. so thank you Lostboyfan8797 and U R

Awesome.*

Chapter 16: The game begins

Boardwalk

David took a drag of his cigarette before releasing it out into the air around him. It had been a week since David felt this

new threat appear but so far nothing has occurred. David could still feel the danger in the air so with this new threat he

kept all four half vampires close. He didn't want any of the kids by themselves. The boys and Star had even started

feeding before picking the kids up from the Emerson house to go to the boardwalk and grabbing a quick snack after

dropping them off.

David turned and observed the half vampires. Laddie was already theirs and there was nothing anyone could do about

that. Laddie followed Dwayne like a little shadow. He was never too far away from him.

Sam and Alan were slowly becoming theirs. Each day Sam and Alan changed a little more and started acting like the

older lost boys even to the point of picking up their habits.

Sam had unconsciously been copying Marko in how he started wearing his clothes, how he walked and acted. Sam and

Marko were alike in that they were both smarter than they let on. David could bet if he told them they couldn't talk

someone into jumping off a cliff they could not only talk that person into doing it but make the person think that it was

the person's idea in the first place.

Alan was different. He was more standoffish when it came to people. Paul had been the one to get Alan more

involved in the group. Alan, like Sam, was smart but he only showed it when he felt necessary. Paul was the more

playful one of the lost boys. He would pull Alan into his games and have him cause mischief with him just to see Alan

smile. He was the only one who could make the boy laugh and if that didn't work Paul would mess with him till he did.

David took a breath as he focused on the last half vampire. Edgar was obviously, and painfully, like David to a T. Edgar

was smart and not afraid to fight back to protect his family but he was stubborn just like David however Edgar was still

young and was struggling with the vampire thing. David could sense that the vampire blood was slowly working to turn

Edgar's loyalty to the Lost Boys but the human part of Edgar was pushing on how wrong the whole situation would be. If

David could get that last part to turn than David would have an unstoppable force on his side.

David took a deep breath. _Soon everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be then you can focus fully on_

 _turning him to your side._

David brought his cigarette to his lips and went to take a drag when it was hit out of his hand to land on the boardwalk.

David was jerked around only to receive a hit in the face knocking him back toward the other Lost Boys. David smirked

before wiping his hand across his mouth to remove the blood that came from the hit. _Perfect. I need to let out a little of_

 _this anger and now I have the perfect excuse to do it._

David stood up and turned to face 5 surf Nazi men and one woman. _Boys and girl. Looks like we're about to have some_

 _fun._ David heard the chuckles from the others as they got on each side of him to face the fools who would dare hit David

in the face.

"Something I can help you with boys? You're obviously new or you would know who you're messing with?"

The surf Nazi who hit David snarled "don't act all buddy buddy with me freak? I heard about what ya said about me girl

and I'm about ta show ya what happens to fools who mess with my girl."

David smirked at the others before turning toward the Surf Nazis. "Bring it on. I'll show ya what a real man could do"

 _Don't kill them. Looks like we found our snack for tonight._

The surf Nazi snarled before charging at David. His friends followed behind him. A crowd formed pushing the half

vampires back away from the vampires.

Sam, Laddie and Alan started cheering for the lost boys and Star to win while Edgar smirked. "This won't take long."

None noticed a young woman approach them.

"Hey. You're the Frog Brothers right?"

Edgar frowned before getting between her and the other half vampires. He observed this woman who looked to be in

her mid-20s wearing a pair of blue jeans and a bon Jove t-shirt.

He took a step forward making her take a step back. "yeah what's it to ya?"

She gasped "You have ta come quick. It's your aunt. She fell and got hurt real bad. I was told by your neighbor to come

find ya. It doesn't look good at all."

She turned and started pushing against the crowd away from the small group. She turned to look at them. "come on.

We got ta go."

Before Edgar could say anything Alan took off after her with Sam and Laddie trailing behind. Edgar gasped before taking

off after them yelling for them to stop.

The woman led the four to the comic shop ran by Alan and Edgar's aunt and uncle. She turned to glance at them over

her shoulder. "quickly. This way."

Edgar grabbed Alan's arm. "Wait a second. This could be a trap. We need to wait for David and the others. Their on their

way here."

Alan frowned. "but Edgar. It's our aunt. What if she dies before we see her. I can't wait."

Alan pushed past Edgar and ran into the shop with Sam and Laddie following him. Edgar frowned before turning to look

down the boardwalk looking for the Lost Boys. _No sign of them yet. Something is wrong here. I can feel it._

Edgar walked up to the door but turned to look back toward the boardwalk one more time before entering the comic

shop.

The inside was dark and there was no sound of anyone.

Edgar frowned and slowly walked forward "Alan…Sam…Laddie"

Edgar pulled his knife out of his pocket and pulled the blade out. Something was seriously wrong. As Edgar turned

toward the stairs he froze at the sight before him before turning and running toward the door leading toward the

boardwalk. He took three steps before he was tackled from behind. Before he could do anything a rag was put over his

mouth and this sweet fume was all he could smell. As the darkness started creeping in Edgar heard this….

"Targets acquired. Move them to the van. The vampires are most likely on their way here."

Edgar frowned before tightening his hand on the knife and plunging it backward into the leg of the person on his back.

He felt the person jerk when the knife went into his leg and jump back off of Edgar. Edgar could feel the world spinning

around him. He took three steps and chunked the knife out the window shattering the glass before he was grabbed and

slammed back onto the ground. Edgar turned to look at the man above him and, with a smirk that could rival David, he

stated "I hope you enjoyed your time in Santa Carla. It will be the last place you ever see again." The man snarled

before pulled his foot back and that was the last thing Edgar saw before he lost consciousness.

10 Minutes later….

David, Star and the rest of the lost boys ran into the comic shop but they were too late. David frowned before kicking

the front desk. They had been set up.

"David"

David turned to see Marko by the stairs. David walked over to see what the big deal was before cursing. Lying on the

stairs in a pool of blood was the Aunt. From the looks of it she couldn't have died more than a couple hours ago.

Marko turned to look at David. "They killed her quickly. She wasn't made to suffer. Probably to get them all here"

David frowned again. This was just great. Some of his family missing and now the aunt of two members murdered.

"David"

David turned to look at Dwayne. He was by a window that appeared to be shattered. "Paul is looking outside to see if

anything is there"

Paul walked in carrying a knife. "It's older frog's knife. There's blood on it and not from him."

David took the knife and brought it up toward his nose. He took a deep breath but growled when he didn't recognize the

scent from the blood.

They had been set up and now vampire hunters, David was sure of it now, had four members of his family and there

was nothing he could do about it.

"DAVID"

The lost boys turned to see Star holding a piece of paper in her hand with tears in her eyes. Michael was standing behind

her with glowing yellow eyes.

David took the paper from her hand and started reading aloud:

"You want them back…you're going to have to find them. Starting now. If you don't find them by the day after tomorrow

when the sun starts to rise one of your half vampires is going to meet the angel Gabriel face to face. We'll start with the

youngest. Have a good night bloodsucker."

David and the others hissed.

Paul jumped up and started walking toward the door. "We need ta spread out right now. We could search all over Santa

Carla"

Dwayne grabbed Paul's arm. "The sun's gonna rise in 40 minutes. We won't be able to search for them. Not if we don't

want to die in the sun."

David crumbled the note in his hand. "Dwayne's right. They have the upper hand for now. Head back to the cave.

Tonight we'll find them and when we do the vampire hunters will wish they had never been born. David's eyes started

glowing. He turned toward the others. All of their eyes were glowing golden. "No mercy. They will wish they had never

been born"

David, Star, and the lost boys turned and walked out of the building. They couldn't do anything now but tonight the war

was on.

Elsewhere

"Aww aren't you so cute. You want a cookie little vampire? Come on. Jump for it." James stuck his arm through the dog

cage holding laddie and offering a cookie to him.

"Leave him alone James. We have work to do." Rebecca yelled at her brother.

James frowned turning his head toward his sister. "I'm just having some fun with the kid."

Laddie slowly moved forward as the two vampire hunters talked.

James smirked "Not like the kid can hurt me from this cage."

Laddie jumped forward bit James on his arm.

James dropped the cookie on the ground and screamed. Laddie immediately let go when the other two hunters appeared

in the room.

James grabbed his arm in pain. "You little monster. You bit my arm. I'm gonna beat the hell out of you kid."

James grabbed a bat that was on the table and started walking toward Laddie. Matt grabbed the bat and pushed James

away from the cage.

"Enough" Matt, James, and Rebecca turned to look at their brother. "The vampires will know the half vampires are gone

now. We have until tonight to prepare the trap. They will be able to track them to us. Quit playing games and help set

up traps now."

James frowned and started spewing cuss words and commenting about how the little monster left a bite mark bruise on

his arm. He grabbed a box of wooden stakes and heading out of the room. The others followed without one glance back

at the cage that held the boy.

Laddie sighed before looking around him. He could see Alan, Edgar, and Sam unconscious and bound to chairs with rope

that had been soaked in holy water. Laddie could see the rash appearing now on Sam's wrists from the holy water.

Laddie tried to warn Edgar about the hunters but that mean boy had a tight grip on his arms and that smelly rag over

his face. Laddie sighed. He wanted to go home.

He turned and walked around his cage kicking the sides. As he kicked one side he saw movement. Laddie bent down to

look at the edge of the cage and started putting pressure on it. He leaned back and smiled. The metal corner was broken

and moved open a little bit from pressure. Laddie glanced over to where the hunters left and listened. Hearing nothing

Laddie started pushing on the opening. Slowly the edge of the cage pushed open wider. Laddie leaned back and took a

breath. If he could keep this up he would be able to get out of this dog cage.

Laddie turned and sat down in front of the corner just as one of the hunters walked in, picked up a box and walked out.

Laddie sighed before turning to the corner of the cage. He would keep pushing till he got out and then he would get his

brothers. No one hurt his family.

Author's note

Hey guys. Hope everyone had a Happy 4th of July. Here is the update I promised. I was going to use the story line

about the Aunt injured the whole time but I decided to kill her off as I was writing this update. I decided that to continue

on the transformation of Edgar and Alan Frog into Lost boys Edgar and Alan I had to cut all ties to the human world.

Sadly this meant the death of the Aunt. Sorry if you liked her.

Thanks for reading and hope you like the story so far. TTYL


	17. Chapter 17: Pain

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel

Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original

characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

Author's Note: Surprise I have two more chapters for you guys as at late treat for 4th of July.

Chapter 17: Pain

Pain. That was all Edgar could feel. Everything hurt so much. His face was sore from the kick from the hunter. His wrists

and ankles burned from a rope with holy water. He tried to call out to David but could hear nothing from the vampire.

Edgar opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his brother and Sam bound to chairs. Both looked so pale that if it

wasn't for their chests moving as they breathed he would have thought they would have been dead. Edgar turned his

head looking for Laddie.

Laddie was still pushing on that edge of the cage. He had pushed it to where he could almost get out. He took a step

back and rushed forward with one last push.

CRACK

The edge came apart. Laddie froze and listened but heard nothing from the vampire hunters. He scrambled out of the

cage and ran over to Edgar grabbing the knife as he ran.

"Quick kid. Cut the rope."

Laddie quickly cut the rope off of Edgar's wrists and then started on his ankles.

Edgar rubbed the red welts that circled his wrists from the rope. _Man now I know how the bloodsuckers feel when they_

 _touch this stuff._ He checked the time. It was now 10:45am. The vampires would already be in the cave.

Laddie got the ropes off of Edgar and started working on Sam. Edgar stood up and started to walk toward Alan when he

heard voices heading their way.

He quickly grabbed Laddie and dragged him over toward a window.

"Ya got ta get help kid. Do ya know the way home?"

Laddie nodded his head. Edgar glanced back before grabbing Laddie and putting him on his shoulders.

"Get as far away from here as possible and head home. I'll try to buy you time and keep them busy. Get back to David

and tell him where we are. Laddie…Don't look back. No Matter what ya hear. Don't Look Back."

Edgar gave Laddie the final boost pushing him out the window and straight into the trash bags that were piled outside

the window. Edgar turned around and ran to the table that held weapons.

Edgar couldn't help but laugh. He was a vampire hunter who was now on the way to become a vampire using vampire

hunting weapons on Vampire hunters.

Edgar picked up the crossbow and loaded it with the wooden arrow. He grabbed a stake and slipped it in his pocket.

"HEY! ONE OF EM'S LOOSE!"

Edgar turned to see three men standing there. The older bald man frowned and pushed the other two grabbing a bat

lying by the door.

Edgar raised the crossbow and fired. A bald headed man dropped to the ground just before the arrow got to him.

Edgar turned toward an open door behind him leading into the building. "HIDE KID! THEIR COMING! HIDE AND DON'T

LET THEM FIND YOU!"

Edgar pulled the stake out of his pocket and backed up toward the door. "Bring it on hunters"

The two younger men started moving toward the sides of Edgar as the bald man slowly started to walk toward Edgar.

"Put the weapon down kid. You're out numbered."

Edgar smirked "Maybe but I'll take at least one of ya with me."

CREAK

Edgar turned and grabbed the club that was coming straight at his head. He frowned when he saw the woman that had

led him and the others to the comic shop. HE jerked the bat from her hands but before he could do anything the other

two men grabbed his arms restraining him. Edgar's eyes flashed yellow and he jerked his arms knocking the younger of

the two men down. He grabbed the other man by the throat but before he could do anything the balk man hit him over

the head with the bat. Edgar stumbled away from all of them. The world was spinning.

The balk man smirked at Edgar "Night Night brat." Raising the bat and bringing it down on his head.

Edgar collapsed back on the ground and his world started to go dark. _At least I got Laddie out of here. As long as Alan_

 _survives than I don't care what happens to me._

The four vampire hunters look at each other before turning to stare at Edgar.

James smirked rubbing his back. "MAN that kid is strong."

Matt sighed before moving forward and grabbing Edgar by his coat and dragging him back to the chair he escaped from.

"He has vampire blood in his system so of course he would be strong."

Kaleb walked over to the dog cage and started at the hole in the cage "we need to find the little one. We can't have him

escaping. Matt go outside and see if you can spot him. James Rebecca you two search the factory. Check every corner

and room. Don't leave any place unchecked."

James frowned "but didn't he tell the kid to hide in the factory? Why would Matt search outside?"

Kaleb frowned standing to face his younger brother "Do you honestly think that kid hadn't thought this through? He

could be telling the truth and the little one could be hiding in the building or the older one could have got him outside of

the building and sent him to warn the others while trying to convince us that the kid is still here. We are not taking any

risks that those vampires know where we are until we want them to know. Now go search."

James grumbled before grabbing a flashlight off the table and heading toward the door. He honestly didn't understand

what the deal was. It was one kid and it was daylight. The vampires couldn't come out right now. He disappeared into

the darkness with Rebecca following him.

Kaleb turned toward the half vampire and watched as his brother reattached the ropes. "What are you going to do to

him Kaleb? He's still a kid."

Matt rose and faced his brother. "We need to find out who the head vampire is. They have to know who it is. If I have to

use aggressive persuasion to get them to tell me than I will."

Kaleb walked over to a cloth covered chair and pulled the cloth off. It appeared to be a chair you would see at a dentist's

office however the differences were very clear. On the arm rests were restraints and along the rest of the chair were full

body restraints. Kaleb sighed before walking over and started removing the ropes from the blond half vampire.

Matt walked over and grabbed his brother's arm "Their children Kaleb. Children. Half vampires. Non killers. Are you

really going to torture them for information? Are you really going down this road?"

Kaleb frowned before grabbing his brother and slamming him into a wall with a stake at his throat.

"We are vampire hunters. We kill vampires. It doesn't matter what their ages are or are you forgetting that one of those

children almost killed us with our own weapons? They are killers even if they haven't killed yet. Remember Matt No

mercy for anyone who becomes like this whether it was by choice or not. Now are you going to help me or not?

Kaleb released his brother and took a step back.

Anger flared across Matt's face as he rubbed his neck. "I agreed to this to hunt adult vampires not children. You want to

get information from them fine but I won't be a part of this. I don't hurt kids. We never hurt kids especially if they were

half. You've changed brother. The brother who started this was doing it to protect kids like them now all you care about

is making all of them suffer even children. Be careful brother or you will end up just like the creatures you

hunt….Soulless."

Matt grabbed a gun with wood bullets off the table and walked out without looking at his brother.

Kaleb frowned as he watched his brothers retreating back. Matt had never stood up to him before or challenged him

when it came to their kind however this was the first time they had found a coven with children as members. Kaleb

turned and grabbed the blond boy up in his arms before dumping him in the chair. As he strapped the boy down he

started thinking about his brother. He had grown to sympathetic to these monsters. Matt's ideas were starting to affect

Rebecca and James too especially Rebecca.

Kaleb stood up and stared at the boy in the chair. He looked so innocent. Like he couldn't hurt a fly but Kaleb knew

better. That boy was just as deadly as the full vampires but his brother just couldn't see it.

 _Maybe it's better to get rid of him before he ruins the other two and they become too sympathetic to these monster_

 _children. One of these children 'kill' him and give Rebecca and James one more reason to hate these critters. Destroy the_

 _ideas he started implanting in their heads._

Kaleb smirked before walking over to pick up a bottle of sea salt scents. He started fanning it under the boy's nose. The

boy's eyes started fluttering as he started to wake up.

 _Soon. Very soon. First I'll get the information out of the half vampires and then an accident will occur and poor brother_

 _Matt will be the hero who died to save his other siblings from the dreadfully dangerous vampire children._

The boy opened his eyes and looked around but froze when his eyes met Kaleb's. Terror filled them and he started

shaking.

Kaleb smirked before picking up a squirt gun with holy water in it.

"Good morning my little friend. You and I are going to have a long discussion about the head vampire. *When we start

using the tools my family brought to interrogate vampire" Kaleb held up a hammer "I won't believe everything you say

but as we get to my favorite tools" Kaleb held up an Ice Pick "Well I will trust everything you tell me. Now shall we

begin?"*

*Author: This idea came from one of the greatest movies ever Pan's Labyrinth. I love that movie even though it makes

me cry in the end. Never seen it you need to watch it however know that it is in Spanish*

A tear ran down Sam's face as the hunter picked up the hammer and walked down to his feet. Sam closed his eyes and

bit his lip as he waited for the pain that would surly come praying that the lost boys would find them.

Elsewhere

Laddie was so tired. The sun was so hot and all he wanted to do was find somewhere to sleep until the sun went down

but Edgar told him not to stop till he got home.

He had been walking across the sand for a while and was almost ready to call it quits until he saw it. The light house. He

was almost home. Laddie stumbled his way to the stairs and somehow made it down into the cave. He was sooo tired.

He looked in the cave where David and the others usually slept but they weren't there.

Laddie walked back into the cave and glanced toward the opening. The sun was now directly over the cave. _Noon_ Laddie

walked over and pulled himself up on the couch. He was so tired and didn't know where else to go find david and the

others. If he rested for just a minute maybe an idea would come. Laddie leaned back against the couch and closed his

eyes. He drifted to sleep and didn't wake up till after the sun went down.

Santa Carla

Screams could be heard echoing throughout the building that the vampire hunters occupied. Rebecca and James looked

at each other with a look of dread.

"Brother's at it again. I can't believe he's doing this to children." Rebecca wrapped her arms around her stomach and

glanced down the hall toward the screams came from. "Maybe we should stop him or say something. I mean their only

children." She took a step toward the hallway but James grabbed her arm.

"Don't! You remember what happened when I tried to stop him from torturing that girl in LA?! He tore my back up with

that whip for interfering and I was only 16. What do you think he would do to you if you try to stop him? That old

woman was lucky that Matt killed her when he did. I don't want to imagine what Kaleb would have done to her if she

was still alive." James shuddered before turning to continue searching for the missing kid.

Rebecca sighed and began helping her brother. She had never chosen this life for herself. She would give anything to go

back and change the decisions she made that led her here. She shuttered as another scream pierced the quiet of the

building. She hoped the kid's body gave out soon. Her brother couldn't hurt him or the others if they was dead. Death

was the only escape anyone could get from her brother even his family.

Author's note

Hey guys and Gals. Here is the next chapter in the vampire family. I know this is probably the saddest chapter in the

story. I know I didn't go into specific details on what Kaleb was doing to Sam but I'm not good with this kind of thing so

I decided to leave it up to the reader's imagination to fill in the blanks. I'm sure you all hate Kaleb as much as I do

however I need a real bad villain in the story and decided to make him the bad villain but I promise he will get his just

reward for what he is doing along with the other three who allow him to do what he is doing. Hope you guys enjoy and

TTYL.


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel

Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original

characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

Chapter 18: Rescue

The sun sank down into the ocean and life on the boardwalk was starting to pick up as the night people came out of

their holes they stayed in during the day.

David opened his eyes and sat up before flying to the door leading into the cave and pushing past the curtain. The rest

of the lost boys and Star were right behind him.

"LADDIE"

Star pushed past David to appear by where Laddie laid on the couch. Star shook him but he didn't wake up. Dwayne

appeared by her side with a bottle of blood and poured some into Laddie's mouth. After a few minutes Laddie swallowed

and opened his eyes.

"S...S...Star? D...Dwayne?"

Star pulled Laddie into her arms and rocked him. "Oh Laddie…Thank goodness you're safe."

David walked forward and placed a hand on Laddie's head.

"Where are the others Laddie?"

Laddie pulled back from Star to look at David. "In the old abandoned Tire factory in the business district. You have ta

hurry. I heard the bald guy say he was going to get answers from us starting with me."

David frowned and turned to Star. "Stay here with Laddie. If trouble comes to the cave or I tell u to run take Laddie and

run. Don't stop until you're away from Santa Carla. Find somewhere you two will be safe and wait. If we don't show up

in two weeks than you know you two are on your own now."

David walked over to the picture frame of an ACDC poster and moved it aside. HE reached behind it and pulled out a bag

setting it at Star's feet. "This has almost 50K of dollar bills we took from our meals. Take it with you to keep you safe.

There is a name and number of allied vampire covens that will take you two in if something happens to us. No Matter

what you feel or hear from us don't come after us Star. You understand me? Laddie needs you to protect him."

Star frowned but nodded her head.

David nodded before turning to Dwayne who was still kneeling by the couch where Star and Laddie sat. "Pack some of

the bottles of blood and the jeweled bottle with us. We are going to need it for the others. Their weak, I can feel it, but

we can't turn them yet. It's too soon. The rest of you prepare for war. They will have traps set for us and there is a

chance some of us won't make it out." David placed one hand on Marko's shoulder and one on Dwayne's "I'd rather die

for you boys and our family than have all the money in the world"

Paul and Michael stepped up behind the couch formed a circle around Star and Laddie while watching David. "One thing

I've learned from this life. If you don't have family than having immortality isn't worth living. Let's go and get the rest of

our family"

Paul and Marko started howling and cheering while Michael and Dwayne smiled.

The five vampires started preparing for, most possibly, the last night they would ever have all in the attempt to save

their family.

Santa Carla

Matt frowned as he took a wet rag and ran it over the blond kid's, _Sam_ , face. His brother had almost killed the kid and

what information did his brother have…Nothing. He turned to glance at the other two boys, _the frog brothers,_ and

winced. They were in just as bad shape as their friend. He could see the broken bones and bruises that were forming on

their skin. None of them had known who was the head vampire was; something that Matt had pointed out to Kaleb but

did Kaleb listen…No of course he didn't because Kaleb thought he knew best.

 _These kids don't deserve this. Did Kaleb actually think that he could get them to talk about anything?_

He had stopped his brother before he had gotten to his favorite tools. His brother was cruel like that. He woke up all

three and went through each phase of his torture plan on each of them with the others watching before moving on to

the next phase. Keeping them weak by giving them a shot of holy water helped the transportation from chair to dentist

chair but still. His brother had never been this cruel before. Only the last couple of years it seems like his brother was

losing his humanity and becoming more like the critters they hunted.

Mat stopped and leaned back on his heels. _Maybe I need to look at whether it is an asset for Kaleb to remain in this_

 _world. If this keeps up he is going to get us all killed. Maybe I should help him meet the angel Gabriel._

Matt closed his eyes before taking the rag and dumping it in the water bucket by the chair and running it across the

boy's face again. Something needed to be done about his brother and soon.

"Matt"

Matt turned to look at his sister. He frowned at the bruise on her face. "What happened?" he stood and walked over to

her turning her face so he could see her cheek.

"We couldn't find the kid. We think he escaped hours ago and most likely went for help. Kaleb wasn't too happy with me

because I'm the one who set up the dog crate. I should have realized it was broken."

Matt wiped a tear from his sister's face. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Was there something you

needed?"

Rebecca sighed. "It's dark. The vampires will be here soon."

Matt frowned and took a deep breath. He had a really bad feeling about this. Something was bound to go wrong. He

knew it but there was nothing he could do. He glanced at the half vampires before turning toward his sister. "Go help

Kaleb set up the traps. I'll be there soon."

Rebecca nodded before walking out the door closing it behind her.

Matt turned toward the table and took a knife making a cut on his hand. He dripped his blood into a small glass but

before he could carry it toward the half vampires a hand reached around and grabbed the knife. Matt looked at his sister

as she made a cut on her hand and dripped her blood into the glass as well before carrying it over to the half vampires.

Matt tilted Sam's head back while Rebecca drizzled a little of the blood into Sam's mouth before Matt run thumb over

Sam's throat until he swallowed. Matt and Rebecca repeated the process to the frog brothers. The blood wouldn't turn

them because they was alive but it would help the healing process. Hopefully if one of the vampires tonight was the

head vampire than these three would become human once more than they would get them out of here and away from

their brother. No kid should have to go through what these three went through. It almost made Matt sad that his brother

would win the fight between the vampire hunters and the lost boys. Watching them interact with the vampires it almost

seemed as if they were the bloodsucking Brady Bunch family.

Matt shook his head before taking Rebecca's arm and walking toward the door. There was nothing they could do to stop

what was going to happen.

What they didn't see was Sam opening his eyes and watching them walk away. Sam had been awake the entire time

Matt and Rebecca had been there. David had reached out to the three half vampires after talking to Laddie and Sam had

been feeding David information on what was occurring with the vampire hunters including the fact that Matt and

Rebecca gave some of their blood to heal the half vampires. Sam closed his eyes again. He was still weak from the

torture and bloodletting that the older hunter, Kaleb, had done to Sam and the others. The blood may have helped but

the only way to be fully healed was to drink until he turned or drink the blood from his sire and if David didn't hurry he

would be too late to save any of his sired half vampires.

Author's note

SURPRISE….just as there is a difference between bad people and good people in any job there are also bad hunters and

good hunters in vampire hunting. I'm not sure if I'm going to kill off Matt, James and Rebecca yet or have David do an

act of mercy and spare them but banning them from ever returning to Santa Carla ever again. You all tell me what do

you think? Should they be spared or should they die a quick death or a horrible death? None of them like Kaleb but the

younger two are two afraid to go against him. Heck I'm a little scared of him and I created him. Lol. The part about the

"bloodsucking Brady bunch" is a shout out to the original author who crated the story with the original name being the

bloodsucking brady message me and tell me what ya think. TTYL Guys and Gals.


	19. Chapter 19: Death

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost

Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

Chapter 19 Death

Matt sighed as he prepared for the battle to come. He honestly wasn't ready for this. He reached into his pocket of his shirt and pulled a picture out. A

blond haired woman and two blond children were on it. Matt still remembered the last time he had seen them. He had promised his wife that the

vampire hunt in Chicago was the last one he would do with his brother. However he had no idea what waited for him when he got home.

 _I have to go visit them. It's been a while since I've been to the graves. I'm sure they miss me as much as I miss them._

Standing behind him stood Kaleb watching him. Kaleb knew what his brother was looking at. He remembered the argument between him and Matt

when Kaleb learned he was leaving. Kaleb watched as Matt placed his picture of his family back in his shirt pocket.

Kaleb sighed before pulling the knife from where he held in his belt. Kaleb had no choice. He had to keep his brother on his team to hunt vampires at

that time. Rebecca and James were older now and Matt wasn't needed anymore. Matt's wife and children had gotten in Kaleb's way and now Matt was

stepping in the way.

Kaleb walked behind his brother and wrapped his arm around his neck tight. Kaleb felt Matt struggle against him frantically. Kaleb took the knife and

stabbed Matt in the heart. Matt struggled for a few more seconds before going slack in Kaleb's arms.

"I'm sorry brother. Don't worry soon you will join your wife and children with God. I'll take care of Rebecca and James. I'll mold them to be the deadliest

vampire hunters this world has ever seen."

Kaleb slowly lowered his brother to the ground and turned to disappear into the darkness. He had to get ready. The vampires would be here soon and

he needed to inform his younger two siblings for the news of their brother's death.

Matt's dead eyes stared straight up to the ceiling. The skylight above showed stars twinkling over Santa Carla. Shadows appeared at the skylight and

slowly the skylight opened.

A figure dropped down landing a few feet from the body and slowly rose up. He walked over to Matt and keeled down by his side. He reached forward

and closed Matt's eyelids. After searching the pockets he found a cross and a picture with a woman and two children. He took Matt's hands and folded

them over his chest with the picture and cross in his hands. The man leaned back and just observed the vampire hunter. Four other figures appeared

behind him observing what was going on.

"David?!"

David glanced up at Marko from the vampire hunter's side.

"He an his sister fed blood to Sam and the others ta try ta heal them. He cleaned the blood off Sam and the others with a rag and bucket. He didn't

deserve to die from a stab in the back like that especially from family. The girl and younger boy die quick. Less pain as possible Paul. The older one his

death will be slow and painful. For Sam and the others. For his brother."

Other side of the building

Rebecca walked forward and pushed the hair off of Alan's face. She took the glass and brought it to his lips. Alan gulped the blood down. She wiped

the remaining blood off of his lip and turned to put the glass down.

Alan glanced at Sam before looking at Rebecca. "Please. Lady you gotta let us go. Get out of here while you can."

Rebecca frowned and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I can't. Kaleb wouldn't like it. He would be really really mad if I tried to run."

She turned to the half vampires with a tear running down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I wish we had never came here. I wish…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Rebecca jumped and turned toward the door where Kaleb stood. James stood behind her shocked.

Kaleb ran and, before Rebecca knew what was going on, smacked Rebecca so hard she went flying backward.

"YOU WERE FEEDING THEM YOUR BLOOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU'RE HELPING THE ENEMY."

Rebecca started scooting backward from her brother trembling. "Please Kaleb. It's not what you think. Their children. After we kill the head vampire

they'll go back human. They need to be fully healed when they turn back to humans."

Kaleb felt like he was going to blow a gasket. He should have killed Matt years ago. Rebecca was completely ruined. She sided with the enemy. Kaleb

picked up the stake off the table and walked toward her sister. He grabbed her shoulder and drove the stake forward.

"STOP"

PLUCK

'cough cough'

James face scrunched up in pain. Kaleb's eyes brows rose and he stepped back from his sister and brother.

James took three steps forward before crumbling toward the ground. The stake had been driven straight through his stomach and was poking out on

the back.

Rebecca was shocked. She was sure she was going to die. She never saw James jump in front of her. She ran to her brother pulling off her coat. She

pressed it against his stomach and ran her hand over his head.

"You'll be ok. Kaleb call an ambulance. KALEB!"

Kaleb took several steps back with a blank face. "Anyone who helps the enemy is a traitor to the human race. Let him die."

Kaleb grabbed a wooden stake and walked over to Sam. He grabbed Sam by the head of hair and pulled his head back. "No matter how old he is or if

he is family. All traitors will die"

Kaleb raised his hand up ready to bring it down. Rebecca jumped up and grabbed his arm. "NO KALEB. I WONT LET YOU DO THIS."

Kaleb jerked his arm away and pushed Rebecca down making her nock her head on a desk. She fell to the ground and moved no more.

Sam closed his eyes while in the back ground he could hear Edgar and Alan screaming his name.

Kaleb turned and grabbed Sam by the hair again. He raised the stake and brought it down aimed right for Sam's Heart.

Author's Note

Oh no... Is Sam gonna be Staked? Will James die from his wound? Will the Lost boys make it in time to stop this crazy hunter? Tune in Monday for the next episode of Vampire Family

Lol. probably Corney but i always wanted to do an author's note like this sooooo I did it cause it's my story. lol. I'm going to update Monday before i leave to go camping on Tuesday. I will update again sometime the week after next. hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: What Is Family?

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family and original characters a.k.a the vampire hunters.*

Chapter 20: What is family?

David brought a cigarette up to his lips and breathed deep. Tonight had not gone the way it was supposed to.

David turned his eyes toward the cots lining the cave. His eyes lingered on Sam and the frog brothers. They were weak. So weak that Michael, Marko and

Paul had to help the half vampires move to the bikes. Getting them back to the cave had been hard. Each had multiple broken bones, bruises and a deep

thirst that made driving through Santa Carla dangerous. Sam had almost attacked a stoned homeless person. David couldn't help but laugh. The old man's

face had been shocked when he saw Sam's face. David didn't have the heart to kill the old man. He was so stoned he would think it was a hallucination from

the drugs. David watched as Michael helped Sam drink a bottle of blood. Only time would tell if they would survive from this event.

David turned his eyes to the last cot in the room. The person on the cot was asleep. The blood running through the veins would change the person into one of

them and bring loyalty but David questioned if he was doing the right thing.

Dwayne walked up behind him.

"The Prisoner's awake and asking for you"

David rose from his chair and followed Dwayne deep into the back of the caves. David couldn't help but smile at the dungeons that the boys created down

here. Half were made into torture cages and the other half were created for a more pleasurable experience when one of the boys found a girl they wanted to

keep for a while. Even if a human managed to escape the dungeons they would spend hours trying to maneuver the back corridors without finding a way out.

Dwayne walked to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door. David walked up in and glanced at the bed. Rebecca was laying on the bed. Her head

was wrapped up from where she took the hit with the desk. She opened her eyes and looked at David.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kaleb raised the stake and brought it down aimed right for Sam's Heart. Nothing could stop him from killing this punk.

Suddenly a hand shot out and caught the stake right before it could be plunged in Sam's heart. David grabbed Kaleb by the throat and threw him straight at

the wall.

BANG

Kaleb slammed into the wall and fail on the grown. A stake fell out of his pocket. He reached over to grab it but a boot came down on his hand smashing it

completely. Kaleb raised his eyes to see white jeans, a mesh shirt and wild blond hair with glowing red eyes and fangs.

"Sorry buddy but your time is up" A kick to a face that sent the vampire hunter flying rendering him unconscious.

Cough…cough….cough

David turned his eyes toward James lying on the ground with a coat pressed to his stomach but that didn't stop the blood from flowing. Dwayne slowly

moved the coat away to check the damage. He turned to look at David and shook his head. The boy was dying. He had lost too much blood.

"J…James"

David's eyes turned toward the woman who slowly sat up with Marko's help. Her eyes widened when she saw Marko and the other vampires until they landed

on her brother. She rose from the grown and ran over to her brother. Tears ran down her face as she ran her hand along his forehead.

David walked over and knelt near the boy. James turned his eyes toward David and held his eyes. David leaned forward and gripped the boy's face with his

hand.

"You're dying. You won't survive even if we take you to a hospital. Do you want to die?"

Tears ran down James face. He shook his head. "I don't want ta die. I'm only 18. I haven't even got ta live yet. I don't want ta die?"

David brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down until blood flowed freely. "Make your choice kid. Take the blood and live or refuse and we kill you

quickly. No pain I promise you that."

James looked at his sister before grabbing David's wrists and drinking the blood. David sighed before running his hand through James's hair. A new family

member. The kid would have to earn their trust before they would leave him on his own for any reason.

David raised his eyes to the sister who had tears pouring down her face. "I'll decide your fate later. Help Dwayne and Paul get your van to a door where we

can load everyone into it. Cause problems and I'll kill you instantly."

She nodded her head before rising and following Dwayne from the room with Paul following behind her.

 **End Flashback**

David observed her red eyes and pale face. She had been devastated when she learned the news that her brother Matt was murdered by her other brother

Kaleb.

Rebecca sat up and stood to face him. "How's James? Has he woken up yet? Please let me see him David. Please."

David smiled before taking a step back allowing her to pass by him.

Rebecca followed Dwayne to the cave holding the four cots. She froze when she reached the entrance in shock. Her brother was awake but what he was

doing was what shocked her.

James felt this burn in his throat. It hurt so much. He wished it would go away. He felt someone lift him up with their arm going behind his back and

someone sitting on his lap. Suddenly there was a sweet smell. It was so strong and all james wanted was to taste whatever this was but he was so tired.

 _Drink. The pain will go away bud. Everything will be all right._

James jumped at hearing that voice in his head but he felt something pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth and felt his face shift. He bit down on

the soft thing and soon this sweet nectar flowed between his lips soothing his throat.

Thud Thud Thud Thud

The more he drank the stronger he became. He slowly sat up without the assistance of the person holding him and gripped the neck of the person on his lap.

Thud Thud Thud

James drank deeper taking in more of the nectar and the weird thudding noise slowly started to slow down.

Thud Thud Thu…

James released the person in front of him as the nectar stopped flowing. A woman who looked to be in her 30's dropped into his lap. From looking at her

clothes she had to be a hooker who had spent too many years in the business.

James heard a gasp from behind him and when he turned around he saw his sister Rebecca. Her eyes were wide and she was as pale as a ghost. He glanced

down at his clothes which had blood on it from the hooker before looking at her. He didn't understand what she was upset about.

He rose from the cot dropping the corpse on the ground and stepped over it to walk over to his sister.

"Rebecca?"

Author's note

I decided to go ahead and finish Vampire Family before I go on vacation. Hope you guys like the story and the way I took the story. Ik a lot of people wanted

me to kill off all of them but I felt this was best way to make everyone happy. TTYL Boys and Girls.


	21. Chapter 21: New Family

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 21: Revenge

Rebecca picked up the duffle bag from the ground and slipped the strap over her head. She turned to the figure behind her and frowned before wrapping her

arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you big sister."

James hugged his sister really tight but was careful to not squeeze too tight. She was human and he could kill her by accident. He stepped away from her

when she began to remove her arms from his neck. He could see the tears running down her eyes.

Dwayne stepped up toward Rebecca. "Remember the deal. If you ever come back to Santa Carla or in a 500 miles radius I promise you will die. Do not tell

anyone about us or you will die. The best thing you can do is walk away and forget what happened here. In this bag is 10 thousand dollars to start over your

life away from vampire hunting. Your best bet is to forget everything you ever learned about vampires and live your life as if you remember nothing."

Rebecca frowned deeper and slowly nodded.

A bus driver stepped down off the bus and raised his hands cupping his mouth.

"LAST CALL FOR ORLANDO, FLORIDA. ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE TICKETS FOR THIS BUS LOAD UP NOW"

The bus driver turned and climbed up on the bus. Slowly people started walking over and climbed on the bus offering tickets to the driver.

Rebecca took the bag from Dwayne and slowly took steps away from her brother before turning and climbing on the bus. She handed her ticket to the driver

and walked back to a seat in the back of the bus. Tears ran down her face.

Slowly the doors on the bus closed and the driver pulled away from the curve.

James watched as the bus pulled away from the curve. He remembered her and a brother matt but for the life of him he could remember nothing else about

his life or, as Rebecca claimed, a brother Kaleb.

Dwayne stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go James. David expects us back at the cave after your sister left on the bus."

James nodded before turning and walking toward the motorcycle.

Lost Boy Cave

David sat smoking a cigarette. David and the others prepared for the event that would occur tonight. David turned toward his attention to the cave entrance

as Dwayne and James appeared.

He called out to everyone and waited as the others appeared sitting down around him. David observed all of his family.

Marko, Dwayne, and Paul. The original lost boys who helped ease the pain of loneliness that David had felt from when he was turned. He had chosen each

one for what they brought to immortality. Marko's smarts. Dwayne's calm nature. Paul's creativity or youthfulness.

David turned slightly to look at Laddie, Michael and Star. Laddie had been a mistake but now he was a gift. He could become invisible and hear things no one

else could. David had seen him on the boardwalk and he could bypass dangers without notice. Star had been chosen to take care of Laddie and because of

her innocent looks. As an immortal vampire she became the perfect lure for victims. Michael had been an order from Max. Michael was Star's mate and

brought muscle to the group.

David turned to look at the frog brothers and Sam. All three had been a quick decision but he could see potential in them. Edgar would be a great backup

leader. He was brave and would step up to do what he needed to do. Alan was quiet but smart. He stayed calm in situations and that was a must in a group.

Sam was super smart and could talk himself out of anything.

David turned to the last and newest member of his family, James. He had been a quick decision and so far David hadn't regretted it. James was smart and

funny. He also came with a wisdom that would help protect David's family from hunters. James knew how vampire hunters searched for vampires and he also

got along with the others.

David sighed before turning to face the half vampires. "Laddie, Frog Brothers, and Sam. You will remain here in this part of the cave. You will not leave or go

anywhere. Paul and Marko brought food for you guys. There are beds down that hallway for you guys to sleep in when you get tired. Stay together."

David stood "the rest of you lets go. We have one more aspect of business to take care of."

David and the rest of the vampires rose and left the cave while the half vampires watched them leave.

All knew what David and the others were planning to do

Elsewhere

Clank clank clank

Heavy breathing could be heard. Chains hung from the roof and the floor. Kaleb took a deep breath. He didn't know how long he had been hanging here in

the air by his arms. He knew that he was going to die but he didn't know how.

He shivered from the cold that was in the air. He lifted his head and tried to look around but it was too dark for him to see. Kaleb started tugging on the

chains again but he couldn't get them to pull off.

Crunch crunch crunch

Kaleb tried to jerk around to see what was coming from behind him but he couldn't turn around.

Crunch crunch crunch

Now there was something coming from in front of him.

Crunch Crunch Crunch

Kaleb tried to look behind him as the sound started behind him again.

Kaleb snarled. "Show yourself bloodsuckers. I ain't afraid of you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kaleb jumped and turned his head to the front and saw them. 6 vampires. The leader vampire in the black coat, the Native American vampire, the rock star

vampire, the vampire with the patched jacket and the darker haired vampire with his arms wrapped around a hippy vampire.

Kaleb snarled at them. "I'm not afraid of you bloodsuckers. Nothing you can do will scare or surprise me."

David smirked before turning his eyes to look behind the vampire hunter. "Paul Michael why don't you turn our friend around?"

Both smirked and walked over to turn the guy around. The man snarled and tried to pull away from them but they were two strong. Once he was turned

around David walked up and placed his arm around Kaleb's shoulder. Kaleb snarled and tried to jerk away but David didn't allow it.

"We have a gift for you." David nodded toward the dark tunnel in front of them.

Kaleb looked at the tunnel but didn't see anything until a form appeared in the shadow. Slowly as the form appeared Kaleb's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Brother"

James smirked and held up a 9 tail whip. Kaleb started sputtering in shock as seeing his very much alive brother.

James walked over and looked at Kaleb.

"Don't worry friend. We all are going to have a long discussion about why we vampire are better than you hunters."

David grabbed Kaleb's face with his hand pulling it toward him.

"*When we start using the tools you brought with you we won't believe anything you say" Marko appeared by David's side holding up a hammer.

Kaleb was grabbed and turned toward Dwayne. "When we get to your favorite tools we might believe you about half way" Paul held up an Ice Pick

Michael appeared by James in front of Kaleb "when we get to our favorite tools"

Star appeared carrying a piece of metal that glowed hot red. She smiled the sweetest smile ever. "We will believe everything you say"

Kaleb started shaking in terror while the vampires started laughing. Revenge was always sweet.

Author's Note

I bet you can all guess what is about to occur unfortunately for Kaleb there is no one to stop the lost boys from getting to their favorite tools like how Matt

stopped Kaleb. I had many opinions on what should occur to the hunters so I divided it. Killed off two, let one remain human and turned the last one. So far

so good. TTYL people.


	22. Chapter 22: 3 Years Later

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys"

Movie. I only own the storyline in this story Vampire Family.*

Chapter 21: 3 years later

David frowned and looked around the cave. The Bodies of 7 vampire hunters littered the ground. David had warned Max that they had been in Santa Carla

too long. This was the 8 attack in two years. Max however would not listen. Max had gotten Lucy like he wanted however Max didn't anticipate what would

happen when she found out what she was. Max had forced her to turn into a vampire against her will using her father as her first meal and in return she had

waited till Max was asleep before throwing the door open walking out into the sun. David prayed her death was quick.

David walked around the cave looking at the damages from the hunters. He stiffened before walking over to two bodies that were on the ground.

David closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He needed to be strong for his family especially Sam. It was going to kill him. Dwayne walked forward with a

blanket. They covered Michael and Stars bodies. They were severely burned from holy water and had a stake sticking in their hearts. Their deaths were not

quick or painless.

 _David its James come quick its Edgar_

David and the others flashed to the room that the half vampires shared. One look inside sent Paul and Marko flying out of the cave quickly.

David walked over and knelt by Edgar's side and grabbing his hand.

"Squeeze as hard as you can but try not to move."

David reached forward and grabbed the stake that stuck out of Edgar's chest. It had missed his heart however the damage was so severe that Edgar wasn't

going to make it.

Edgar held back a scream as David pulled the stake out. He shifted his eyes to his brother and gave him a smile. "I...I...its ok Alan. I'll be ok."

Edgar suddenly jerked his face toward the door and took a deep sniff. Something was coming.

Paul and Marko dragged the Surf Nazi into the cave.

Edgar frowned when he saw this. He turned to David. "I'm not 18. You said we had to wait until we're 18 before we have the choice to turn or wait till we are

a little older. I'll go crazy if I turn to young. I'll turn 18 in two weeks. I can hold on till then."

David frowned. "The age limit is that ya have ta be at least 17 years old. Ya have ta drink or ya gonna die Edgar. You lost too much blood to make the two

weeks. My Brother Please drink."

Edgar shook his head and turned it away from David. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't be stuck at 17.

David snarled before exchanging looks with Dwayne. Dwayne grabbed Alan and Sam by the back of their shirts and pushed them out of the door then

grabbing Laddie and pushing him out as well before locking the door.

Alan and Sam started banging on the door yelling to be let in.

David grabbed Edgar's face and turned it toward him "I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL YOURSELF. YOU WILL FEED IF I HAVE TO FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT."

Dwayne put one hand on Edgars' left shoulder holding it down before gesturing for Paul and Marko to bring the Surf Nazi.

Edgar freaked and started begging "PLEASE DAVID. WAIT UNTIL I TURN 18. IT'S TWO WEEKS AWAY. PLEASE DAVID. DAVID."

David frowned and ran a head through Edgar's hair. "I'm sorry brother but I can't lose any more family." He raised his eyes and nodded at Marko.

Marko force the surf Nazi on the ground and used his teeth to cut into the guy's throat before putting the throat over Edgar's mouth.

Edgar tried to hold his breath and not focus on the smell but Paul wasn't going to stand for that. He wiped his fingers in the blood and forced them into

Edgar's mouth rubbing the blood inside before yanking his fingers away as Edgar's face changed into his vampire face.

Edger's eyes scanned over the lost boys before latching on the surf Nazi above him. He jerked forward and bit into his throat.

The lost boys moved back as Edgar latched his hand on the back of the surf Nazi's neck holding him in place.

A few minutes later Edgar let go of the body and it fell to the ground. Edgar licked his lips before standing up and facing the lost boys.

David moved forward and placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Welcome to this side of the family brother."

David, Edgar, and the others opened the door to face Sam, Alan, and Laddie. The Lost boys had lost two members of their family but gained one full vampire.

One hour before dawn

The lost boys had made two bonfire pits and laid Star and Michael's bodies in the middle of them. Dwayne and Marko dumped Gasoline all over the piles.

Sam and Laddie both stepped up on either side of the pile of wood caring a torch. Both tossed them on the wood lighting it up before joining the lost boys.

Tears ran down the faces of Alan and Laddie while Sam tried to keep a brave face on but everyone could see the wet look in his eyes... All three were

growing into handsome young men who would join the lost boys in immortality. Sam and Alan would be seventeen next year. They had no trouble picking up

girls. Laddie was 13 and while he wasn't interested or even aware of girls yet young girls on the boardwalk were very aware of him. They tried to get his

attention all the time. They would definitely give the lost boys a run for their money in hotness to their victims when they all came of age to turn.

David watched Sam. He could see him taking deep breaths that seemed to shake his whole body. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on Sam. He

lost his mom and grandfather two and a half years ago and now he had lost his biological brother. He could feel despair and pain from him. David walked

over and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam turned and wrapped his arms around David's middle crying into his chest. David immediately

wrapped his arms around Sam whispering comforting words to him. He couldn't stand his brother being in pain like this.

 _It honestly can't get any worse._

David suddenly gasped as he tightened his grip on Sam trying not to fall.

"DAVID"

David moved back from Sam and fell to his knees. He placed his head in his hands but he wasn't in pain. He felt like a heavy weight was suddenly off him. He

raised his head seeing all of his vampire brothers on the ground. The only ones who weren't affected was Sam, Alan and Laddie.

David frowned before his eyes widened. "MAX"

David grabbed Sam and flew into the air. Behind him the rest of the lost boys followed with Dwayne holding Laddie and Paul carrying Alan.

The lost boys landed on a hill facing Max's house but it was too late. The darkness was lit up from the light from a bonfire…Max's house was the wood for it.

Outside they could see a huge cross in the front yard and attached was Max or what was left after vampire hunters had killed him.

Paul, Dwayne, Marko and James stared at David with acceptance. David was now the Head Vampire.

Sam frowned "does this mean we three are going back to be human? Max was the head vampire"

David frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm the one who turned you. Max's my sire and I'm your sire."

Dwayne placed a hand on David's arm "What is the plan now David?"

David turned to stand at the house and watch the vampire hunters there. "We head back to the cave and pack. We move to our backup home. Tomorrow

night we move to a bigger city away from Santa Carla. New York, Paris, Moscow. Big cities with lots of crime where we won't be detected easily."

Laddie walked up beside David. "Will we ever come back to Santa Carla?"

David smiled at Laddie before placed his hand on his's shoulder. "Of course we will."

David turned to face the others. "Come on boys. Time for the Lost boys to see the world But don't worry we'll be back one day?"

David grabbed Laddie and disappeared into the night sky. Paul smirked before grabbing Alan and shooting straight up with Alan clinging for dear life and

cussing up a storm.

Dwayne, Sam, Marko and James couldn't help but laugh before following David and Paul into the air.

David was right. The Last Boys were going out on the road. It was time to see the world after being in Santa Carla for so long however they would be back

after all what would Santa Carla be without the Lost Boys.

Author's Note

Well guys…This is the End. I had a hard time figuring on what I was going to do for a final chapter. I knew I needed to make it big but not sure how. I really

struggled figuring out what I needed to do.

I honestly debated on whether I should kill off Michael and star or Laddie, James and Sam or the Frog brothers or even one of the original Lost Boys. I

untimely decided Michael and Star as I really am not a fan of them as I am of the Frog Brothers, Sam, Edgar or David plus I know one reviewer who would be

very very angry at me if I did decide to kill off sam as that is their favorite character. lol. Decided to play it safe and go for Star and Michael.

I had no problem deciding on killing of Max, Lucy and the grandfather. Lucy and the grandfather had to be cut off to cut all ties to Santa Carla and well I just

really really really don't like Max. I honestly blame him for the death of the Lost Boys. it's because he wanted Lucy that Michael was turned.

Hope you guys liked the story. This was honestly my first time writing a story for something like this. Thanks for all the comments. Some I found very funny

and they helped the creative ideas flow. I love all of you guys and your all in my heart.

Flowerchild23


	23. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

2015

Santa Carla had changed. The Boardwalk had gotten bigger and held more attractions to the people who came here. Santa Carla had the nickname

Little New York as its population went up but also its crime rate. The people who lived there now had forgotten the name it use to hold: Murder Capital

of the World however the death of people still occurred.

Santa Carla now held three huge rival gangs: The Surf Nazis, Skater Punks, and The Street Rats.

These three gangs were deadly but they pulled more people into their groups each day. The police did what they could but they were understaffed and

ill prepared to deal with the trouble that came with dealing with these groups. They took 2 off the street and 5 more took their place. More runaway

kids, teens, and young adults looking to escape from the responsibilities of the world poured in every day. Even in the winter time Santa Carla was

buzzing with people pouring in.

Nothing stood in the gangs' way or challenged them. The gangs took what they wanted and killed or hurt anyone who stood in their way. To survive

here you either made yourself invisible or you joined one of the three gangs. Santa Carla had become the city of crime. No one knew what would occur

next or who would appear next but everyone knew Santa Carla belonged to them.

The sun had just set and night life had begun in Santa Carla.

The sound of Motorcycles could be heard and on the wind was howling and laughter.

Nine Motorcycles appeared at the top of the hill looking down at the Boardwalk. Each person could see the crowd bustling with people of all ages and

sizes. The fashion had changed but they had no problem with that. This was home and they had come home.

A blond biker was tapping on his leg and observing all the eye candy walking on the boardwalk. He looked like an 80's rock star with his white pants

and mesh shirt. He glanced over at his partner in crime, a young man with shaggy hair that stopped at his shoulders and wearing an old military coat.

He was smirking as he watched girls wearing short skirts walking down the board walk. The male turned his eyes to his blond friend. "We're gonna

have fun."

The leader smirked before turning to look at his friends. "Welcome home boys. It's time Santa Carla remembered who really owns the boardwalk."

Every one of the guys started laughing.

A blond boy in a patchwork jacket smirked and revved his engine "Sleep all day"

The Rock star smirked and glanced at his dark haired friend to his left "Party all night"

His friend smiled "Never Grow old" He reached over and smacked the rock Star on the shoulder.

A Native American man smirked at the actions of the younger man "Never Die"

The last three smirked as they observed Santa Carla. They had left the area when they 17 and 16 but, even with the changes, It was still the same

home they grew up in for two of them. The two brown haired boys looked a lot alike and it was obvious they were brothers. Their friend however was

blond with a crazy tie dye shirt on and looked completely different from his friends.

The blond smirked before turning to look at the two dark haired friends. "Bet I can grab more attention from the ladies than you two losers."

The two boys shared a look and smirked. "You're on brother. Don't cry when you lose."

The leader smirked before turning to smirk at Santa Carla

"It's Fun being a vampire"

He revved his engine before pulling forward heading straight for the boardwalk his friends followed behind howling and getting as much attention as

possible from men and women alike.

Santa Carla Had no idea what was headed their way.

The Lost Boys had come home


End file.
